Beautiful Future: A Caster Chronicles Fan Fiction
by Georgiaprophets
Summary: Lila Lincoln, Ridley and Link's 18 year old half-succubus, half-siren, light daughter battles to stay alive in an apocalyptic world of 2035 ruled by dark casters and mysterious creatures nicknamed 'darkies'. But when she meets the mysterious darkie named Aerious, everything changes. Can she keep her mind on her family and the small band of light casters she needs to protect?
1. Chapter 1

*All original characters belong to Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl*

September 13th 2035. The dark casters took the earth 3 years ago. We've been in hiding since the chaos reached Gatlin, two and a half years ago. We only leave the house for the mortals and my mother's food.  
I am the only caster in our group. The others are all mortals. Well, except my parents, but, as they are dark casters, if they were to go outside, they'd immediately be captured for harboring humans in their home. They've been wanted criminals for 2years.  
I am a light caster. Though I'm not 100% sure how. I mean, my mum is dark, a siren, like me. And my dad, he's half incubus - one of the darkest of creatures. Also, like me. Yeah, half succubus (female incubus), half siren, and STILL turned light on my 16th moon. Pretty fucked up, right? Not to mention the fact my parents' powers got past down to me. I've never heard of that happening before.  
This world is a death trap for mortals. They step outside - they're killed. Unless they have a female light caster. There is one reason - sex. All around the town there are groups of these creatures. No one knows who or what they are. We just call them 'darkies' because, well, they're dark as fuck. They hunt mortals. Breaking their necks with just a touch then devouring the body like wolves. Very uncivilized. But there is something they want more than food. Sex. Yeah, I know. They need to sort out their priorities, right? There are no female darkies, well, not that I know of, so they have to get some kicks from another species. They can't do anything to a mortal girl, their strength would kill her within a second. The only one who can take it is us. So, each time we leave the house, I get raped. Yeah, it's horrible and excruciatingly painful. But it stops my friends getting killed.  
Anyway, enough of the sob story. I'm Lila Lincoln. Daughter of Ridley and Wesley Lincoln. Niece of the great and powerful Lena Duchannes, who, may I add, we have heard nothing from since the start of the apocalypse.  
I live with 4 mortals: My best friend Ana, her ex James, his best friend Chris, and Ana's brother Sean. Me, Ana, James and Chris are all 18, and Sean is almost 21.  
We argue a lot. But considering I can make any of them do what I want them to, I usually win. I've never used my powers on them, but its a pretty good threat considering the fact I could rip any of them in half.  
I personally think I'm a pretty good friend, considering I risk getting my ass kicked by the creepy dark casters that started this shit just to get them food. I don't even eat. I just feed off my friends' dreams while they sleep (something else I don't do). I know it's creepy, but they don't know and would you prefer it if I sucked human blood (which is what I would've ended up doing if my dad hadn't taught my how to feed from dreams and memories)?  
The food supply is running low. I know soon they'll start moaning they need to eat. I notice Ana wake up.  
"Hey," she whispers sleepily. Ana always looks gorgeous. Dazzling blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes and long, wavy, bright blonde hair, cascading down over her chest. Her pale skin is flawless except for the tiny brown mole under her right eye. She has the most perfect slender figure that every other girl in school would've killed for.  
"Hey," I smile back at her "How did you sleep?" Of course I already know the answer.  
"Not too good. I had another nightmare." I know. I've seen them all. They all involve her falling in love with a dark creature and then Sean getting killed by it. The creature is different in each one. Once it was my dad, which was weird. But the story line is always the same.  
"What was it about?" I question, hoping one day she'll answer with the truth.  
"Same old. Clowns, spiders, aliens." She whispers, looking down at her fingers knotting in her lap. Oh, Ana.  
"It's good you've woken up though. We need more food." I decide to change the subject.  
"Shit, yeah." She looks directly at me, empathy shining in her eyes.  
"Lila... I hate what they do to you. Is there no other-"  
"No." I cut her off. If there was another way, I wouldn't be putting myself through this pain so often.  
"Lila, you don't need to do this..." She whispers looking me in the eye. I can tell even she knows I do.  
"Wake up the boys. I'm going to tell mum and dad we're going out." I say as i turn away from her and walk to my parents room. My dad smiles at me as soon as I enter.  
"Hello, beautiful!" He whispers, careful not to wake my mother.  
"Hi, dad," I whisper back sadly, before kissing his cheek.  
"You okay?" He knows I'm not.  
"Yeah, fine." I dismiss his question, I don't want to talk about it. "We're going to get food from uncle Macon."  
"Okay, be careful." He orders, then looks down at my mother sleeping in the bed next to him. He strokes her hair. "She always hates it when you leave,"  
"I know, dad. But I'll be fine." I reassure him "I'm the daughter of the famous 'Linkubus', remember?" I wink at him, give him a hug, then exit the room.  
I hate lying to my dad about what happens outside. He thinks I just have to fight a few angry, weak casters. I wouldn't want him to know about the darkies. He'd be so ashamed. My mother knows, I had to tell her, so she could help me find ways to deal with it.  
As I enter the room, everyone is ready to leave, numerous bags flung over each of my friends' shoulders, and Sean carrying his shotgun like his does every time. I don't see why, it wouldn't do anything against darkies, plus it's never loaded.  
Sean is a very mysterious guy. He hardly speaks. But there is something very attractive about him. His deep brown -near black- eyes are always shaded by a long fringe, a similar colour to his eyes. He's tall and has the perfect male figure. It must run in the family - being gorgeous.  
"So, are we going, or what?" Chris says, his fingers stroking his hair to view me with his piercing hazel eyes.  
"Urr. Yeah. Sure." I respond.  
Chris' long, slender fingers unlatch the door and we silently take our first step into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel my long red hair tickle my shoulders in the wind. My hair is crazy. Dead straight and unnaturally bright red. Neither my parents have hair like this. But none of us are the same really. My mum says it's because sirens are made to be beautiful to live up to their stereotype. Dad says it's be succubus' and incubus' are made gorgeous to attract prey. To be honest, right now, my hair isn't attracting prey, more so predators.  
"Well, this is dull!" James sighs. James is stupid. Not just education stupid - I think he lacks the part of your brain that's entitled 'LOGIC'. He's a prick as well. I don't see what attracted Ana to him in the first place. His head is shaved and his dull grey eyes show just how empty his head is. I'm surprised he's lasted this long.  
"Shhh." I hiss "You're dead if they hear you."  
He gives me a sarcastic smile and continues walking behind me.  
We're all dressed in black, hoping this'll make us fit into the bleak scenery. Not that mine and Ana's bright hair helps.  
We're heading to the tunnels. For hundreds of years, there have been caster tunnels under Gatlin and - well, the world! It used to help us sneak around unnoticed. Now all the tunnels are just assist the dark casters to keep hold of their apocalypse. All but the one leading to Macon Ravenwood's. There is a field about half a mile from our house and within that field is the entrance to the only non-dark tunnel in Gatlin. My relatives used their powers to seal this tunnel off from the rest, this way, it stays light. We use the tunnel to access uncle Macon's house, where there are plenty of mortal food reserves.  
Uncle Macon isn't my actual uncle, he's my mum's. Apparently, he was an incubus once. Although, that seems pretty impossible considering now he's a light caster. Mum will never tell me how it happened. Macon lives with the rest of my mothers family - except Lena and Ethan, who left shortly before the darkness arrived. They're all very talented casters and all very light. My auntie, Ryan, is a Tharmarages caster, meaning she can cure the injured. She saved me from death after I was attack by a darkie 3years ago. My grandmother and other aunt, Reece, also live there, as well as John Breed, a half-incubus like me and my father. Dad has a strange relationship with John. There is always tension when they're together, but he's never told me why.  
As we approach the field relief sweeps over me. Maybe we missed them this time. Suddenly, I sense something. I can hear people laughing.  
"Get them into the tunnel, then don't stop until you're at Ravenwood!" I order, looking Ana directly in the eye.  
"Why?" She whispers, scanning the area with her stunning blue eyes. She won't see anything. Or hear anything. None of them will. My succubus instincts heighten my senses dramatically.  
"Just go. I'll catch you up. I promise." I reassure her. She nods then leads the boys away. Once, they are safely in the tunnels I decide to face the laughter.  
"I know you're there. What do you want?"  
Suddenly, a body appears in front of me. The darkie had ripped (ripping is pretty much teleporting, I can do it too).  
"Oh. Baby girl, we were just a bit peckish. Seems like you sent our lunch away." He smiles, baring sharpened teeth. Darkies are basically taller incubus' with black eyes, pointed teeth, dagger-like nails, and strange Celtic-like markings all up one arm.  
"Ohh. Rats!" I hiss back at him.  
"Calm down, baby. I'm sure we can strike a deal..." His eyes darken, which I wouldn't have thought was possible, considering how dark they are normally.  
"Don't play like we haven't been here before. We both know what you want, get it over with." I state, looking down the field, as if not speaking to him at all.  
"Aww. But baby! Where's the fun if there's no..." He pauses, his smile growing. "Chase?"  
I look him directly in the eye. "Do you know how fucked up you and your species are?!"  
He laughs, throwing his head back. "Baby, we're dark. Fucked up is our nature. And considering I've been sensing some incubus in you since we met, I'm sure you're dark too..."  
"I WOULD NEVER GO DARK! I would never turn into scum like you!" I yell, disgusted at his accusation.  
"Woahh!" He throws up his hands in sarcastic surrender. "Calm down, baby. I like darkness. Especially in a light girl. It turns me on..." He whispers, moving closer to me and raising his hand to my face. I slap it away.  
"Don't touch me." I hiss.  
"But where's the fun in that, baby girl?" He gestures toward a cluster of trees to the right of us. "My friends over there want a good show, how 'bout we give 'em one?"  
"Fuck you!" I yell. And turn to leave.  
He grabs my arm, a disgusting smile on his face "Yes, please!"  
By the time I get to uncle Macon's I can barely walk. The cuts on my thighs from the darkie's nails caused me to loose a lot of blood. I push open the door to the living room and collapse to the floor. I hear a rush of panic around me then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes. I'm in the spare bedroom. Aunt Ryan is sitting over me. She smiles at the site of my green eyes. I sit up and hug her into me, sobbing.  
"I know, baby." She whispers. "You're safe now!"  
"Oh, Ryan! It was horrible. I tried to stop him this time. He just hurt me more. I can't fight them!"  
"It's okay, Li!" She holds me at arms length and smiles reassuringly. "You're safe. The house is bound remember?"  
I smile weekly back at her. Part of me wishes it wasn't. By using a binding cast on the house, Macon subsequently kept us out. If we stay here longer than 12 hours, the cast will fail, as there will be to much energy to bind within the house. And if one of them leaves, the cast will break as each of them are involved in the bind. If one leaves, the bind fails and they are no longer protected.  
Our house is bound too. It's not as strong as Macon's bind on Ravenwood Manor, but strong enough to keep us in hiding from the darkies.  
I stand. My legs still ache but I have to get my friends home. I re-enter the living room. Ana rushes to me and hugs me.  
"Lila! You're okay! We were so worried!" She exclaims pulling back and scanning my body for major injury. All clear. Sean stands from the sofa in the corner.  
"She's fine. We've got the food. Lets go!" He growls. He's always hated Ravenwood. I guess it's a little intimidating being surrounded by casters. Ana immediately shoots him a look.  
"No, it's okay, Ana. Lets go, guys. Thanks, Macon. Thanks, Ryan." I smile gratefully at them both. Ryan rushes towards me.  
"Not just yet, lady. You're still looking pale." She gestures toward the sofa. "Sit down. I'll just check you over..."  
As I sit she scans my arms, legs and face for causes of pain. She strokes back my fringe, revealing a small gash above my eyebrow.  
"AH HA!" She exclaims, victorious. She slowly places her hand on my forehead. "Hold still," she whispers, as the pain, and, extraordinarily, even the ache in my legs, seeps away. Ryan removes her hand. I rub my now not aching thighs. "Wow. Thank you, auntie!"  
"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old!" She winks at me. "Now, you should get going. My sister will be worried!"  
I giggle. "You're right! She's the least patient caster i know!"  
"Ya know," my auntie bends toward me as if sharing a secret in the playground and whispers "She once almost made your daddy walk off a cliff for being late to the cinema!" We both laugh. I stand and look to Ana and the boys.  
"Thank you so much, Macon, Ryan. Tell Nana and Reece we said hi." I give them both a quick hug, before me and my friends exit Ravenwood.  
As we enter into the tunnels, Ana pulls me aside.  
"Lila. What the hell were you doing?! You could've got yourself killed!"  
I look down at the ground like a guilty school girl "But I didn't." I whisper.  
Her voice raises "No, but you were pretty damn close!"  
I stand up straight "Yeah. And I did that to ensure you guys didn't get YOURselves killed!" I yell. She just doesn't get the fact that these dicks won't quit until they get what they want. Ana sighs as I begin to walk toward the guys, who have now stopped about 5 meters ahead of us.  
"Lila..." She sounds exasperated. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you hurt." She calls out after me. Can't she see that I feel the same about her? I would do anything to keep her safe. Plus, I have a special auntie who can just 'magic' me back to health. I roll my eyes at the thought of Ana not understanding.  
We're silent as we exit the tunnel and make our way across the fields. We're almost home when I feel a familiar shiver clime my spine. They're here. Again. I don't tell Ana this time. She won't let me stay, plus she's too far in front. Instead, I inform Sean that he needs to get them home safely. He nods and brandishes his unloaded shot gun. I know he'd do anything to protect his sister.  
I wait until they are out of ear shot before ripping to stand in front of a near by bush.  
"You can come out now, jackass!"


	4. Chapter 4

He stands up from behind the greenery. The same darkie from earlier. Still wearing the same disgusting smile.  
"You know my mama said you shouldn't sleep with a man without knowing his name." I say seductively.  
"But baby," he whispers, stroking my fringe from my face "there was no sleeping involved." Shit. That's messed up my plan. I gotta think fast. I lean up on my tiptoes and whisper into his ear, in my sexiest Southern accent.  
"She said I shouldn't fuck a guy without knowin' his name either..."  
"Fine," he smiles, a less sinister smile this time. "You got me!" Score!  
"So, what's your name, mister?" I quiz.  
"Aerious." He responds blankly. His smile is lost now.  
"Hmmm. Cute name." I smile seductively.  
"What's yours then, baby?"  
"Huh?" I ask quizzically, all sexiness lost from my voice. That caught me off guard.  
"What's your name?" His dark smile returns.  
"Lila. My name is Lila." Shit. I'm feeling vulnerable again. I've gotta stay confident.  
"Hmm. Such an innocent name, such a bad girl." What the fuck is he trying to do? Then I realize. He's trying to make me feel even worse about myself. Fine. I've just gotta show him I don't care. I resume my confident pose and begin my attack.  
"You mean such a light name, for such a dark girl, Aerious, honey?" I smile provocatively. God. I feel so ashamed of myself.  
"Mmmm. Bad girl." He growls.  
"Yeah. So bad, you gotta wait to get me, hot stuff." I blow him a kiss and begin to walk away. "Laters, baby."  
He doesn't chase me. I can hear the cat calls and wolf whistles of the rest of his pack but none of them have followed me. I did it. I found another way!


	5. Chapter 5

I shut the front door quietly. Maybe they won't notice I was late._I should be so lucky._  
"Lila Delphine Lincoln, you get in her right now!" My mother calls. I obey and enter my parents' bedroom where all six of my room mates are stood around the room.  
"Yes?" I question innocently.  
"Where the hell have you been?!" She yells. Damn, my mum can be a bitch!  
"Trying to stop my friends getting their faces torn off," I bite back "and succeeding pretty well by the looks of it!" I gesture around the room.  
"Ana told me what happened. Me and your father were worried sick! We almost left the house to find you!" _No! My dad knows. My daddy knows his daughter is a common whore._ I feel so ashamed. I look to him. He's sat at the end of the bed. I see he's been crying.  
"Daddy! Please don't be disappointed!" I sob and run towards him for a hug.  
"Shhh. Beautiful. I'm not disappointed. I'm proud of you for being so brave. Shhh. It's okay." He whispers kisses my head as I sob into his chest.  
"Come one, Link! We're supposed to be punishing her! Can't you see what she's done wrong here?!" Mum yells at dad. I hate when they fight.  
"Ridley, our daughter is being abused!" My father scowls at my mother.  
"Lila, we're very disappointed in you not telling your friends where you were going. And putting yourself in grave danger!" I'm thankful Sean didn't say anything. I can trust him. But wait.'Grave danger'? I was protecting my friends. That's what I've always done. She never had a problem before! I stand up from my father's grip. And leave my mother's yelling voice and go to bed. She keeps yelling for a few minutes but never enters the room.  
After an hour or so, the mortals enter and fall asleep almost immediately.  
I'm too pissed to even feed. Why is everyone getting pissy with me for saving lives?!  
_Grave danger? Ha! I'll show her grave danger._  
I gently sneak out the door and leave into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Aerious!" I shout into the black. I hear a rip behind me. Then the familiar voice.  
"Hey, dark girl..." Hmmm. I dunno. I like being called dark.  
"How dark do you think I am, A?" I whisper, looking into his deep black eyes and weaving my fingers through the side of his fringe. He is pretty hot.  
"Well, your eyes look a lot more yellow tonight, baby... You're looking absolu-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss. I like this thrill. Feeling dark. My mum went dark, why can't I? I mean, nobody wants my light powers anyway.  
I pull away gently and give him a quick smile. He tries to catch his breath.  
"Wow, Li! What got into you? You were so dull earlier!" Hearing him say my name makes me feel like I belong here. Dark.  
"I grew up!" I tease and bite his lip.  
"So, what are you, light girl?" _Light girl now? Seriously? _  
"What?" I don't really get what he's asking, and am still insulted about him calling me light now.  
"What's special about you? You're different to other casters..." He seems seriously interested. Wow. He's changed too.  
"I'm half siren, half succubus." I say emotionless.  
"Woahhh. That's... Intimidating!" He sounds genuinely surprised.  
"Ha! Bit hypocritical, coming from the Darkie!" I laugh.  
"The what?" He sounds hurt.  
"Oh. Yeah." My tone drops. "We... Urrrr. We didn't know what you guys were, we just knew you were dark. So we called you darkies." I feel embarrassed. Have I hurt his feelings?  
"Oh." He sounds upset. "We're more than just dark, you know?" He looks into my eyes. Wow. This is so weird. Earlier, this guy almost killed me. Now I feel like I'm falling in... _No! Lila! Stop it!_  
"Um. Yeah, yeah. I know!" I say hurriedly, even more embarrassed at my thoughts. "So what are you?"  
He sighs. "We're like..." He pauses, searching for the right word. "Hybrids. Like you, I guess. We're created. I'm not sure how. But we're like an incubus on steroids!"  
I giggle. He's kindaa cute._Stop it, Lila! Grow up_!  
We hear a sudden crack in a nearby wood. Aerious lunges in front of me. Protecting me? Then, when he realizes that it's safe, turns to me and smiles.  
"Wanna meet my friends?"


	7. Chapter 7

Aerious takes my hand and we rip to where the sound came from. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by darkies... Urr... I mean. Hybrids. They all eye me suspiciously.  
"Calm down, boys" Aerious turns to me and smiles, still talking to the other hybrids "This one's got a dark side!"  
One of the others calls out "Hey! Aer! You can't say that! You know that's just my type!" He stands and walks toward me. Aerious rips to put himself between me and the other hybrid. "Sit down, Jaques! She's mine!" He growls. Jaques holds his hands up in retreat and sits back down on a log.  
_I'm his?_ Come on. We've only just met. But, I guess, if it stops me getting attacked by his buddies...  
"Aer! Over here! I wanna ask you something!" A smaller hybrid calls out. Aerious walks of to him and the begin to converse.  
"Dude! Look at those green eyes! She's so light!" The small hybrid whispers. He has no clue I'm part incubus.  
"Kayus! Trust me, she's different."  
"I dunno. I mean, green eyes are never a goo-"  
"You do realize I can hear what you're saying, right?" I interrupt. Kayus looks shocked and goes bright red. Aerious smirks, amused at my outburst.  
"Yes,_Kayus_," I pronounce his name almost sarcastically "I'm part incubus."  
Kayus looks very embarrassed right now. "Aer, dude. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Relax, Kay. She's not a proper succubus. She's not gunna beat you up!" Aerious responds still laughing.  
"'_Not a proper succubus_', A?" I raise my eye brows at his accusation.  
"Baby, come on. It's not like you could take down Kayus!" He winks at me.  
"How about we test that?" I notice Kayus swallow hard. He's scared. Lets have some fun. "I bet I can take down Kayus without even touching him. If I win, I get to choose the man I spend the night with. If Kayus wins, he chooses. "  
Aerious growls and his fists tighten. I kiss his cheek and whisper "Calm it, A. I got this, baby."  
I step out into the open field, roughly 5 meters from Kayus. Aerious stands between us and bitterly announces the rules and stakes. I wink at him and notice him visibly relax. He announces for us to begin then quickly exits the battle area.  
Kayus begins to run toward me. When he is around 2 meters away, I twist the tips of my red hair and he stops. _There. I got him. Now, what to do with him._I continue to twist and twirl my rouge strands as I watch him obey my mind's orders. He walks awkwardly over to Aerious, drops to his knees in front of him and chokes out the words "You... Wi... Win." as I command.

_Good boy._  
I then release him back to himself and he collapses on the floor. Damn, I love being a siren.  
"Happy now, A?" I ask with a wink.  
He looks starstruck. "You are so hot right now, light girl!"_Light girl? Again?! But I've just been so bad!_ He must see my expression because he looks concerned. He walks over to me and loops his arms around my waist.  
"What's up, greeny?" He winks. There it is again. Another reference to good, light, Lila!  
"Why do you keep calling me light girl? Surely I just showed you how dark I can be?" I sound pathetic.  
He chuckles. "Baby, no matter how many asses you kick or how many bad things you do, you've still got green eyes. You're still light.'"_I know. That's the problem._ I think to myself. "Plus," he continues, now whispering, "It really turns me on!" I smile at this. Wow. I'm fucked up. He told me the same thing earlier before he raped me. And now I'm feeling complimented by it.  
Suddenly, still holding me, he rips us back into to wood and holds my right hand up. "Our victor!" He shouts mockingly. The hybrids cheer. "So, Li, who's your man of choice?" Aerious asks winking.  
"Hmmm. Everyone stand up." I command. Aerious looks surprised and insulted by my answer. All the hybrids rise. "Good." I slowly walk through the hybrids, inspecting their bodies and faces. They're all gorgeous.  
"Aerious! You! Here!" I command. He does as I say. _Wow. I could get used to this_. I pull his shirt so his face is level with mine and whisper. "You're mine tonight!" He smiles. As if he thought I was ever NOT gunna pick him!  
"Wait!" He exclaims. I step back in surprise. "I have no problem being your chosen pack member. But you didn't prove you were a proper succubus. You just proved you're a proper siren." I see a cheeky smile creep onto his face. "Fight me... I dare you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. It's a stupid idea, fighting a hybrid monster a foot taller than you. But, come on, he dared me! How could I pass on a dare?! Plus, I'm a hybrid too. Just a different kind.  
The fight starts and we try to stare each other out as the rest of the pack calls and cheers. I know they just wanna see Aerious get his ass kicked by a girl!  
He makes the first move, running toward me at lightning speed. I rip behind him, jump on his back and hiss "Surprise!" In his ear. He tries to throw me off, like a dog chasing its tail. I just keep laughing.

Suddenly, he throws himself back, hoping to trap me to the floor. But I'm to quick. I rip to be stood in front of him, then, as he hits the floor, jump on him, my thighs on his waist, and hands on his shoulders, keeping him down. "Pinned ya!" I whisper. He laughs. And shakes his head. The pack cheer.

Suddenly, he flips us so I'm underneath. I repeat his move flipping me back on top. "Pinned ya again!" I wink. He laughs. I lean down and kiss his tender lips. Mmmmmm. This man tastes good. When I open my eyes, I'm looking into his. He's beautiful.  
Wait.  
This is wrong! I think of the horrible things he did to me. I can't stop.  
I get up. And step back.  
I look around, shocked at what's just happened...  
"Li?"_Oh no. It's him_. "You okay, light girl?" He touches my arm reassuringly. I push him away. I take one last look around then rip home.  
I just socialized with the people who abused me!  
I've fallen...  
I've...  
I've fallen for a man... A hybrid, who attacked me less than twenty four hours ago.  
I creep back into bed, disturbing no one.  
I've fallen for Aerious.  
_What have I done?!_


	9. Chapter 9

I have nothing to do today. That makes everything worse. I can't stop thinking about Aerious. I have nothing to take my mind off him.  
My parents are back to normal, like yesterday never happened, so are the mortals. It's weird. Because yesterday _did_ happen. And it changed everything.  
"Lila, hun?" I hear my mother call from the living room. I walk in and her and dad are cuddled on the sofa under a blanket. "Darling, can you and your friends get us some firewood please? It's freezing in here!"  
This is great I can confront Aerious! "Mum," I ask, sounding as mature as possible "can I go on my own? It'll be safer. They won't be in danger, and I won't have to get in danger getting them out of it! Plus, I can find wood out of the hy- darkies' territory."  
"But... Li... You're only 18!" My mum begs.  
"Exactly, Rid! She's old enough to make wise decisions!" Dad cuts in then kisses her temple. _Thanks, dad_. He can always get through to her.  
"Okay. But be back before 4!" My mum calls as I exit the house.  
I'm going to confront the bastard that abused me!


	10. Chapter 10

As I step out into the field I can barely contain my anger. Why am I feeling this way? How am I so messed up to have feelings for a boy- a creature - that almost killed me yesterday?  
"Aerious! Where the hell are you?!" I scream, my voice frustrated.  
He rips next to me and puts his arms around my waist "Shh. I'm right here, light girl. It's okay!"  
I push him off me and stare at him.  
"No, Aerious! No, it's not okay! At all!" I spit. He disgusts me. I disgust me that I have fallen for him.  
"What's wrong, greeny?" He seems genuinely confused.  
"Do you not remember what happened yesterday morning?!" I can feel and hear my voice growing weak.  
"Shit, Lila. Is this what this is about? Baby. It's... It's how we live. I don't know. I don't judge you for sucking mortal blood. It's who you are!" He's trying to sound innocent. It's not working. I stare at him in disbelief for a moment. How could he say that?  
"I'M NOT A BLOOD INCUBUS! I'm not dark. I never will be and never want to be!" I'm not sure whether the last sentence was convincing him or myself.  
"That's not what it seemed like last night!" He bites back.  
"Please, Aerious! Just shut up!" I scream "Argh! I just don't get it. How can you do... _that_ to me, then, just hours later act like my frickin' boyfriend?!"  
"Baby... I mean... Lila..." He sighs "It's complicated."  
I'm pissed to the max right now, who does he think he is?! "Complicated?! I don't need complicated! I need an explanation!"  
I can see the anger return to his eyes "A bit hypocritical, don't you think?! One minute you're screaming to get away from me, telling me I disgust you; the next, you're kissing me and wanting us to spend a night together? Care to explain?!"  
He has a point. I did completely change within a few hours yesterday. But that doesn't make the things him and his pack did to me any less vile. I decide to calm myself down, we're not gunna get anywhere screaming.  
"Can we go somewhere private? Please? We need to talk." I look around. I can't see the pack, but I can sense they're there. Watching.  
He sighs again and rolls his eyes. "Sure," he takes me in his arms and rips us deep into the wood.  
It's beautiful. Everywhere else has seemed so dark the last 3 years. But this... This is perfect. The sunlight is streaming in, filtered by the delicate leaves. The hear birds singing all around us. The peace. It's sort of..._Romantic_?  
"Wow, A. This is-"  
He cuts me off, with an impatient tone "I thought you wanted to talk."  
"Oh, right. Yeah." I refocus my mind. "Why didn't you hurt me again, yesterday afternoon. When we spoke?"  
"Because you took an interest in me." His voice sounds low and dark.  
"I asked you your name? Isn't that just a usual introduction?" I joke, trying to make him smile.  
"No, Lila. We're scum. You said it yourself. And I guess I always thought we were better than the others. Than the mortals, the casters. I- We just saw you as objects, to be used by us," He looks up and his eyes lock with mine, hybrid black to caster green. I'm trapped by his gaze. " When you asked my name, when I learnt yours. I dunno, it made me realize you were... Like... Real. Damn, I feel stupid. I don't want to explain anymore. What about you? What made you so different?"  
I'm speechless. He completely changed his view because I asked him his name? Maybe this is it. Maybe this is the way hybrids, mortals and casters can live together, making them realize we aren't just there to be used. May we can we can fix it, turn the world back to the perfect balance of light and dark it was 3 years back.  
"Lila!" I snap out of my insane train of thought. Oh yeah. He asked me a question.  
"Yeah, sorry. Just a lot to take in." I shake my head and regain my thoughts. "Me? I dunno. I guess I was fed up of being taken for granted." He opened up to me, I have to do the same for him. "The mortals, and my parents. They were saying I was stupid for protecting them from you. I was really pissed. I felt like... An object" Aerious shudders at my reference to his earlier confession. But it's true. I felt like I was just here to protect the mortals. I take a deep breath and continue "I wanted to live... And the danger I feel with you makes me feel alive."  
"Lila, I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you. I was such a monster. I _am_ such a monster." His eyes drop to the floor again. He looks genuinely ashamed.  
"Aerious, I... I'm finding this hard to understand. There's something about you that makes me trust you but I need proof. How do I know you won't hurt me? Or my friends?"  
"I'll show you. Next time you need to go out, I'll protect you. I will do every in my power to prove that you saved me, Li! I need you to see I'm more than just a monster. I need to show you how I feel, I need to show you that I lo-" A loud crunch in the nearby trees cuts him off.  
"Get behind me," Aerious hisses protectively and puts himself between me and the noise.  
"Aerious, I think I proved last night I can protect myself." I say with satisfaction.  
"Not from this." He growls, eyes fixed on the trees.  
The creature emerges from the greenery.  
_No.__  
__It's impossible. _  
_A female hybrid. _


	11. Chapter 11

She looks slightly larger than the other hybrids. Her eyes are the same lifeless black. She looks a similar age to Aerious, probably around 20. She wears a black, long sleeved crop top, made entirely of lace, and a red pleated mini skirt with a similar black lace overlay. Very different from the plain jeans and dark band shirts of the male hybrids. Each dark eye is highly made up and her plump lips are thoroughly rouged. Her hair is long and wavy, and just as dark and black as her eyes. Her pale skin is completely flawless. She would be beautiful if it weren't for the fake her dagger-like teeth and nails giving her away as a flesh eating dark monster.  
"Oh, good, Aerious!" She smiles baring her sharpened teeth. "You brought a snack..."  
"Back off, Zera." He growls. _Wow, he's powerful._ "She's mine!"  
"Ha!" She throws her head back and stalks towards us. "I don't think you make that decision..." she snarls.  
"I don't give a shit what you think, to be honest!" He spits out as he leans closer into her face. "She's mine. I caught her. I'll enjoy her." I hate him acting like this. I know he's doing it to protect me. But it makes me feel physically sick.  
"Fine. We'll play a game." She steps back slightly and peers round A's shoulder to look at me, a disgustingly dark smile creeping across her face. "Let it go. First one to re capture it, wins."  
"Great idea, Zera. Where's the fun if there's no chase?" Hearing him repeat the words he said before he abused me yesterday makes me want to vomit. Maybe he's not playing along anymore. Maybe he really wants to hurt me.  
"Then it's settled. Winner gets the caster. Loser goes hungry." Her voice is a vile sound, like nails down a blackboard.  
"Great," Aerious smiles darkly "But, you know what they say, ladies first! You go find a good ambush position. I'll release it..."  
"Always the gentleman," she hisses, gives him a kiss on the cheek and then rips out of site. How dare she kiss my man?! _Back off bitch!_  
I'm still scowling at the thought of Zera and Aerious together when I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders.  
"LILA!" Aerious whispers "She doesn't know you're a succubus. When I let you go, rip. Get home. Don't turn back."  
He saved me. He actually saved me from his own species. What? I can't think other the wave of emotions I'm feeling right now.  
"Aerious, I-"  
"Just go, Li. Please?" He cuts me off. I nod, speechless at his act, then rip out of the woods, into the field. I rip again and I'm in front of my home. I'm safe. I break off a few thick branches from a tree nearby before heading inside. Damn, I love having succubus strength.  
As I enter the house, it's just as I left it, my parents on the sofa. The mortals talking in the kitchen. _Wow, we have boring lives_. I dump the wood into the fire, have a brief chat with my parents and head up to my room to reflect on a crazy day.  
In that moment it hits me.  
_I'm in love with a hybrid._


	12. Chapter 12

Feeding is a really strange thing for an non-blood incubus. You would think we'd be used to it, doing it every night. But each dream is different.  
Ana had another of her nightmares. I could see the yellow, cat-like eyes, so tonight it's another dark caster. I think that's a good thing, because if she dreamt about loving a hybrid I would find it far too relatable. The caster she falls for is an illusionist, like my late uncle Larkin. They can make they victim see anything, even if it's not there. This time, in Ana's dream, she observes as her lover coaxes Sean to walk off a cliff into the sea by tempting him with a beautiful mermaid woman - very far fetched considering there are no cliffs that drop into the sea near Gatlin. Plus, what's with the mermaid?! How does her mind concoct these crazy ideas? She is truly fascinating.  
Her ex boyfriend, however, is a completely different story. He even _dreams_ stupid! Tonight he dreamt he was a mother duck with numerous baby ducklings. At one point, I actually heard him mumble the words "Haha. Ducky!", before snoring loudly. I swear idiot dreams can't be good for me.  
Chris dreams of the same thing every night - Ana. He's madly in love with her, anyone who understands dreams could tell you that. It's actually spectacular the amount of emotion he displays for her in his sleep. It's great to feed on. I know he'd tell her her if he could. But there are two things stopping him, and right now those things are lay either side of him wrapped in mummy sleeping bags. He knows Sean would kick anyone's ass if they touched his sister, James has the scars to prove it. Chris also knows the bro code: you can't date you friend's ex. That's just low. I see these things in his dreams regularly.  
Sean's dreams are always very random and sometimes quite dull. Like tonight, for example, he dreamt he worked at Wall Mart Who dreams that? Seriously? Other nights, his dreams can be filled with memories of his childhood with Ana. I have to be careful feeding on those dreams, because if I learn something about Ana from them, and it comes up in conversation, they'll start getting suspicious to what I do at night.  
After feeding, I lay in bed and wonder what my dreams would be like. Right now, probably Aerious, since I can't get him out of my mind. A ton of dreams of us kissing, him protecting me; juxtaposed with a library of nightmares of him betraying me, leaving me for Zera, killing my family..._Abusing me again. _  
Yeah, that's probably what my dreams would be like. If I could dream.  
I envy mortals. I've never slept, so I don't know what it's like, but it seems amazing. So peaceful. Just forgetting every pain and drifting into a world where you can be anything you want. It fascinates me.  
My dad was a mortal for 17 years before he became an incubus. He experienced mortal food and sleep. Even dreams. He is so lucky. He told me it's not that great. That, yeah, never sleeping gives you too many hours in the day, but dreaming isn't all it's cracked up to be. Mum says you forget most of the dreams you have before you wake up, not that mum has to worry about that. Dad could tell her, he feeds on them all night. She knows he does. She lets him. I admire her for that.  
I wish I could sleep. That would make tonight far more interesting. I'm so bored of laying around waiting for the sun to rise.  
Then, suddenly, something catches my attention. I can hear something.  
"Can you be bored quieter, please?"


	13. Chapter 13

What? A voice. It's not out loud, but in my head? _Wha- how? _It's familiar.  
"Seriously, why is your head so full, Li?"  
_Aerious!_ But how? I decide to try it for myself...  
"A?"  
"Yeah, light girl?" It worked!  
"What's going on? Why can we talk like this?"  
I sense his laughter. "It's not talking, it's kelting. It's really rare. It only happens when two non-mortals have a strong emotional connection..."  
"Strong emotional connection?" _What's that supposed to mean?_ I stand from my bed and walk to the window to look out into to the darkness. How is this all so confusing?  
"Yeah, like family or..." He trails off. We both know how that sentence ends. _Love._  
After a sufficiently awkward pause, he continues, "Anyway, what's up with you? Can't sleep?"  
"Very funny, jackass! I'm a succubus, remember? We have this whole 'don't sleep, don't eat' thing." I kelt in a sarcastic tone. This is so cool.  
"Great. Me too. Meet me in the field in two minutes." He orders casually. Before adding "Don't worry, Zera's out of town on 'business'. I dunno. Some hybrid creation thing." to sweeten the deal.  
I look at the clock. 2am. No one will be up for 5 hours.  
"Fine. Hurry up, I'm almost there!" I tease as I rip out of the house and onto the street. _Shit._ I'm wearing pajamas. Not sexy.  
"Give me a minute," I plead. Then, rip back up to my bedroom and throw open the closet door.  
"Be quick, I miss you!"  
I scan through the endless rail of skinny jeans and band shirts until I find it. It was my mum's favourite casual outfit when she was my age. And it's perfect.  
I slip out of my PJs and into the ultra-tight, sliced-so-there's-almost-nothing-there leather pants and a sufficiently tight leather crop top, that shows off my belly button piercing - with the tiny emerald caster moon belly bar - perfectly.  
"Did I just hear a zipper? Are you getting naked?" I stop. I know he has good hearing but he couldn't hear that from the field.  
"Where are you?" I quiz, already knowing the answer.  
"Look out the window." I obey and see him standing on the road outside. He raises his right arm and waves. "I got bored of waiting, so I used our kelting to find your house. The binding cast won't let me get further than here though." He seems insulted that he can't enter my house. Is he seriously surprised?  
"I'll be right out." I apply some mascara, top up my eyeliner and realign my hair, before ripping outside, into his arms.  
"Wow, Li!" He breathes, taking in my outfit. I like his voice better in person, than when kelting. I take a step back and spin so he can see my full body. "You look gorgeous. Not to mention, hot as hell!"  
"I'm glad you like it, it was my mum's." I say as if I'm selling a ring on the jewellery channel.  
"Come on, let's go!" He commands, and, before I can ask where, he takes me in his arms and rips us off the street.  
Another beautiful place. This time down by the river. Even in the darkness it looks magical.  
"How do you find these places, A? They're extraordinary!" I'm in total awe of the surroundings. It's spectacular.  
"A lot of late nights not sleeping, I guess." He smiles, looking up at the branches overhanging the river.  
We sit on the river bank and talk about our families and growing up. Well, sort of. Aerious tells me he has no family; that the pack is the closest things he has. I tell him about my mum and dad, and the mortals. I leave out their names. I trust him, but he's a hybrid and I can't risk my family's safety.  
"You know, I've never been able to talk to anyone this easily." he whispers.  
"Me either," I agree. He slowly leans towards me and I to him. I'm not even willing myself to do it, it's like there's a magnetic pull between us. Finally, our lips touch. He kisses me passionately, like he needs me to keep him alive. Electricity surges between us, a hot, painless sting where our lips and bodies touch. As the kiss slows, I open my eyes and stare into his. They're less black now. There's colour seeping through the darkness, a gorgeous pastel blue. It's faint, but it's there. _He's changing._  
"I love you, Lila Lincoln." _Wait. What?_ That shook me back to reality quickly.


	14. Chapter 13b (Ch 13 from Aerious' POV)

**This chapter is the same as the last, but told from Aerious' POV. Opinions?**

I can hear a voice, Lilas voice. She's moaning how bored she is. _How is this possi-_ kelting. We're kelting! I've been told about this but I've never heard of it happen. This is insane. Right. Lets make sure_. Let's test it!_  
I concentrate hard and think I manage to kelt "Can you be bored quieter, please?" I start with a joke so not to freak her out. _Nothing_. Just even more ramblings about boredom. I try again.  
"Seriously, why is your head so full, Li?" This time the ramblings stop. There's a pause before I hear her.  
"A?" _Yes! Gotcha!_  
"Yeah, light girl?" I respond coolly, attempting to mask my excitement.  
"What's going on? Why can we talk like this?" I chuckle out loud, she's so cute.  
"It's not talking, it's kelting. It's really rare. It only happens when two non-mortals have a strong emotional connection..." I explain confidently.  
"Strong emotional connection?" She sounds confused. Damn, do I have to spell it out?!  
"Yeah, like family or..." _Wait._ How can I finish that sentence? Shit. I don't wanna seem too forward. But it's the only explanation. _Arghhh_. I calm myself and settle to change the subject. I ask a stupid question to distract her. I know the answer.  
"Anyway, what's up with you? Can't sleep?"  
"Very funny, jackass! I'm a succubus, remember? We have this whole 'don't sleep, don't eat' thing." She's so cute when she uses her sarcastic tone. I have to see her. I miss her.  
"Great. Me too. Meet me in the field in two minutes," I demand. There. That should do. _Crap._ What if she's still worried about Zera? I update Lila on Zera's actions "Don't worry, Zera's out of town on 'business'. I dunno. Some hybrid creation thing."  
"Fine. Hurry up, I'm almost there!" She's such a tease! I rip to the field then hear her kelt again.  
"Give me a minute,"  
_Awh. You're kidding me!_ I wanna see her! "Be quick, I miss you!"  
Hmmm. Maybe I can find her. I follow my instincts down the street to a house where a faint, pale light glows in an upstairs window. _There you are!_ Our connection lead me to her.  
I can hear a lot of clattering and banging. What's she doing? Then I hear a zipper. _Wait. What?_  
"Did I just hear a zipper? Are you getting naked?" I joke. The clattering stops.  
"Where are you?" She kelts back.  
"Look out the window." I command. I notice a silhouette appear in the square of dull light. I wave. "I got bored of waiting, so I used our kelting to find your house. The binding cast won't let me get further than here though." I'm not gunna lie. Binding casts annoy me. _Jeez._ We may be monsters but, to be honest, we're not into breaking and entering.  
"I'll be right out." I hear her voice inform me in my head, before seeing her appear before me, wearing the sexiest leather outfit I've ever seen.  
"Wow, Li!" Is all I manage to say. She looks... Wow! She steps back from me and spins like a model. Damn, she is unbelievable "You look gorgeous. Not to mention, hot as hell!"  
That comment seems to satisfy her. "I'm glad you like it, it was my mum's." she says proudly.  
"Come on, let's go!" I order, and rip her down to the river. She looks in awe of the natural beauty.  
"How do you find these places, A? They're extraordinary!" _I'm just a very talented boy, baby._  
"A lot of late nights not sleeping, I guess." I smile and admire the way the branches creep across the navy, star filled sky like spider webs.  
We sit on the river bank and talk for ages. Mainly about or families, which is a delicate subject considering I don't have one. But she's so easy to talk to. I feel like I can be so open with her  
"You know, I've never been able to talk to anyone this easily." I whisper.  
"Me either," she replies. I feel something pulling us together and give into it; Lila must feel it to because she does the same. Suddenly, we're kissing and I'm holding her in my arms like I never want to let her go, which, right now, is the truth. Sharp electricity stings my lips. It's not painful, just enough to show me what she's doing to me. I feel her gently pull away_. That was spectacular!_ I open my eyes to meet hers. They're more yellow than usual. It's faint, but it's there. She's changing. Maybe she's not such a good girl after all?  
The next thing jumps from my mouth before I know to stop it.  
"I love you, Lila Lincoln." _Shit. What did I just say?!_


	15. Chapter 15

I jump to my feet. My body tells me to run but my heart won't let me.  
"Aerious, I-"  
"Shit." He exclaims "Lila, I- That wasn't supposed to happen. It- it just came out! I'm so sorry!"  
Yes, this is a shock. Yes, he's a monster. Yes, this is too soon. But how can I deny that I feel the same for him? Because I do. I do love him_. Fuck it_. If Romeo and Juliet can do it, we can!  
"A?" I place my hand on his arm, trying to offer reassurance.  
"Yeah? Lila, I'm seriously so s-"  
"I love you too," I whisper before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running up into the field. "Now, how about you teach me how to be dark?" I yell. He rips to be in front of me, just inches from my face.  
"With pleasure..." He whispers and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal with surprised delight. _What's he doing_? He does realize I can walk, right? He carries through the field for a while until he stops. I grab the bottom of his shirt whilst he lowers me to the floor. I don't let go and rip his shirt off his body, leaving him in just his black skinny jeans - a look which, may I add, he pulls off to perfection! _Damn, A!_  
"What was that for?" He chuckles, glancing, amused, at the scraps of material in my hands.  
"I'm learning to be dark!" I tease and sit down on the soft green grass. He's so gorgeous.  
"Oh yeah?" He raises an eye brow.  
"Uh huh." I nod.  
"How about this for dark then, Greeny?" I don't have time to answer before he pushes me onto my back and tickles my tummy, digging his fingers into my ribs.  
"AHHHHH. No. St- Stop. Haa!" I plead between fits of laughter. He's laughing too; it's the most perfect sound.  
"Tell me again, and I'll stop," he teases, a cheeky smirk on his face.  
"I love you, Aerious!" I shout, still laughing. He immediately removes his hands from my aching abdomen and places them either side of my head. He looks down on me, his black eyes still holding a faint blue sparkle.  
"I love you too, Lila." He whispers before kissing me gently. My hands weave through his perfectly-imperfect, deep brown, tousled hair, before exploring his pale, bare back. His body is perfect. Our kiss deepens and I hear a slight moan of pleasure from deep in his throat. My lips pull into a smile below his as we slowly separate. He strokes my fringe from my eyes.  
"You're spectacular, Li." He sighs, contented.  
"Hypocrite," I whisper with a smile as his forehead touches mine. We close our eyes. I don't know how long we stay there, just together. But it's perfect. I sense him gently open his eyes.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Li..." He whispers as I open my eyes. He strokes my red bangs from my face. We kiss again.  
We talk for hours until the stars fade from the sky and an orangey hue fills the space above the town.  
"I gotta get home." I say with regret.  
"Okay, baby. I'll walk you to your door." He whispers with a wink.  
He stands and offers his hand to help me up from the grass. I lock my fingers with his and stumble to my feet.  
"So graceful, Miss Lincoln!" He says sarcastically.  
"Shh. I'm a succubus. We're not known for being graceful." I smile back.  
"Technically," he starts, pulling me into his still bare chest for a quick hug "you're half succubus, half siren... Although, not a very good one!" He teases, running off ahead.  
"Quit it, hybrid!" I shout mockingly, chasing him until I catch him. Then hiss "Or I'll make you do a strip tease for the pack!"  
"Okay. You're the best siren ever." He responds sarcastically. _Good enough._  
"And..?"  
"And I love you, light girl..." _Good boy._  
He hugs me into his chest before giving me a quick, gentle kiss.  
We walk hand in hand down my deserted street until we reach my house.  
"Bye, Li." He whispers, I see the sadness in his black eyes.  
"Bye, A." I reply and kiss his lips softly. I don't wanna leave him. But I know I must.  
"Wait!" Aerious orders before I rip into my room. "Here, take this. For the memories." He winks as he pull his ripped up shirt from where he tucked it safely in his waistband. I take it from him and hug it to my chest.  
"I'll treasure it." I wink back. Then rip into my room.  
"I love you, hybrid" I kelt.  
"I love you too, light girl."


	16. Chapter 16

I lie in bed clutching Aerious' torn shirt and wondering how this happened, until my mum and the mortals are awake. Then I slip the shirt under my pillow and trudge down stairs.  
"Lila!" Ana calls, panicked. "You've gotta help us! It's Chris, he's ill!"  
I follow her into the living room where Chris is lay and his back, white pale. I run and kneel by his side.  
"Shit, what happened?" I question. _He was fine yesterday_. Ana is nearing hysterical. What I said about her always being gorgeous, not appropriate right now.  
"I- I don't know," she sobs "He c-caught his leg w-when we w-went out for f-food. It must have got infected!"  
"We need to get him to Ryan!" I order. All the hospitals are useless considering the mortals that worked there were killed by the dark casters.  
Sean and James quickly construct a makeshift stretcher from things around the house before we head out.  
"Please, Lila. Don't put yourself through this again," Ana begs.  
"It's okay. I've got it covered this time. I promise." I give her a reassuring smile before kelting Aerious to fill him in on what's happening.  
We exit the house and head straight for the field. As soon as we enter the field I can hear them. _They're here_. I command the mortals to get to Ravenwood and promise Ana I won't get hurt. I don't break promises.  
"Hey, light girl." a voice comes from behind me. I recognize it, but it's definitely not Aerious. Then it hits me. _Kayus_. I turn to face him.  
"I'm about as light as your eyes. I thought I proved that when I kicked your ass in front of the pack?" I hiss. He laughs.  
"So, being a siren is what you do best, the pack have seen that." He steps closer to me, his face just inches away, wrapped in a disgusting smile "How about we demonstrate what I do best?"  
I raise my hand to twist my red hair to stimulate my siren cast, but he catches my hand.  
"Not so fast, princess." His smile grows. He leans in and tries to kiss me, his hand still clamped around my wrist, when suddenly, I'm knocked to the floor and Kayus disappears from view. _What just happened?_  
As I look to the left, everything falls into place. _Aerious._ He's got Kayus pinned to the ground and is throwing his fists into his pack member's face_. No!_ I run to him and try to take hold of his arms and calm him down.  
"Aerious. Please don't do this." I plead, taking hold of his right arm, pausing his assault. "You scare me when you're like this..."  
This brings a visible change in my hybrid's emotions. He finally looks at me and I see all the anger drain from his face. He stands before turning his attention back to Kayus who's curled up, terrified in the grass.  
"You make me sick!" He hisses. Then pulls me to his chest and rips us into the woods.  
"Aerious, I- thank you. I- I mean, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there..." I whisper, pressing my head to his chest, nuzzling his warm body.  
"Why did you stop me?" He questions, completely emotionless as he steps back from me. "That bastard deserved to die for even the things he was thinking about doing to you!" He can read Kayus' mind now? "I deserve to die for what I did to you..." He adds, his whispering, ashamed voice barely noticeable. _Oh, A._  
"Aerious. You were-" I stop. How do I finish that sentence? A monster? The reason my life was ruined? A murderer? "Aerious, you're not like him, remember? You've changed."  
"He was going to kill you, Lila!" He shouts, as if not hearing my statements. "He was going to abuse you, then kill you for humiliating him!"  
"A, it's okay. It didn't happen. And, even if he tried it, I could fight him off, I proved that." I say, my eyes locked on his.  
"No. You couldn't. We're never stronger than when we're hunting or..." He stops. I know how that sentence should end: _'getting our sexual kicks.'_  
"Aerious. You found me. I'm safe. It doesn't matter anymore. It's over now." I whisper. I wrap my arms around his lower chest and rest my head against him. He strokes my hair and sighs as I feel the tension and anger seep from his body.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again, Li!" He whispers before planting a light kiss on my head. "Never put yourself in danger like that."


	17. Chapter 17

As I walk into Ravenwood manor I see the mortals, including Chris, now fully healed, sat around the tunnel entrance. _Jeez_. I'm 18, not 6. I can take care of myself.  
"LILA!" Ana shouts making me jump and hit my forehead on a cupboard.  
"Shit, Ana. What?" I wince, caressing my injured eyebrow.  
"Where the hell have you been?! Are you hurt?" She questions, truly concerned.  
"No. I'm fine." I smile to reassure my friends "I just had to make sure they didn't find the tunnel. So, I took a detour."  
Ana runs up to me and hugs me before describing how Ryan saved Chris in an overly dramatic manner. Oh, Ana. We have a quick catch up with Ryan, Reece, Uncle Macon and my Grandmother before deciding to set off back home. As we begin walking through the tunnel, Ana stops me. _Not another lecture!_ She waits until the boys are out of hearing range before speaking.  
"I think I'm in love with Chris!" She whispers, all giggly and smiling. _Wait, what? No lecture? Thank god!__  
_"Seriously?! Oh wow, Ana! That's great! How do you know?" I ask, truly interested in my best friend's love life.  
"This morning, when I was thinking about losing him. It tore my apart. That just confirmed the feelings I've been having for a while." She responds, excited.  
"Come on," I whisper before winking and adding. "You know they'll get suspicious." She giggles and we walk to where the boys are waiting at the end of the tunnel.  
We get home with no disruptions. _Wow. _I guess Aerious' display with Kayus earlier was a good enough threat. They all know that not a single one of them could beat A in a fight.  
I tell my parents the same lie I told the mortals before heading upstairs and shutting myself in my room with my iPod as my only companion. I have a lot to think about. I plug my iPod into my speaker dock an selected shuffle. I lay back on my bed and try to untangle the mess that is my thoughts. _Why is everything so confusing? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a light caster? Or even a mortal? Anything would be simpler than a hybrid._  
"Hey, light girl." _Shit._ I jump. Why am I so jumpy recently?  
"Oh... A... Hi." I kelt back. _Crap! What if he heard what I was just thinking about?_  
"Wanna sneak down to the river and make out?" He kelts in an amused tone.  
"I'd love to!" A make out session with my perfect man? _Yes, please. _But what about my family? "It's the middle of the day. My family are awake. They'll notice I'm gone. And what would the pack think?"  
"Come on, greeny! Live dark for once in a while!" He knows just what to say to get me on his side.  
"Fine. I'll be right out."  
"Already here!" He kelts as I rip from my bedroom to his arms.  
"Hey..." He whispers seductively and kisses me. Good boy.  
"Hi." I say sweetly. _I know he loves light Lila_. I kiss him a gently bite his lip. _He loves her even more with a dark side._ He groans with pleasure.  
"How 'bout I take you somewhere private?" He purrs. _Mmm. His voice is so seductive!_  
"My mama says I shouldn't go off with strange men?" I say mockingly.  
"Well, I'm as strange as they get, gorgeous." He moves his face closer to mine, our lips almost touch. "But your mama ain't here..."  
I lunged onto him and kiss him with all my passion as he rips us down to the river. We fall to the river bank as I continue my games with his delicious lips.  
I pull back slowly and we both gasp for air. _Wow._  
"Shit..." Aerious pants "Woah, Li! That was... Wow! So hot!"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." I purr with satisfaction. He didn't need to tell me. I could tell he had fun by the ever growing bulge in his tight, black jeans. _Bad boy!_  
"I want you so bad!" He whispers, his hand gliding down my side, tracing my figure gently.  
"Calm it, hybrid! What if the pack catches us?"  
"Relax!" Aerious hisses, his lips tracing my neck. _Be good!_ "They won't even notice I'm gone. They haven't spoken to me since..." He stops and pulls away from me slightly.  
"Since what, Aerious?"  
"Lila, this doesn't change how I feel about you. I might not even do anything about it…"  
"Aerious!" I threaten.  
"Zera came back yesterday. The reason they've been breeding us is so they can find the ultimate incubus hybrid. The strongest, fastest, most attractive, most intelligent, the one who can withstand the sun for longest..." He takes a deep breath "Zera thinks it's me..."  
"Okay..." Zera came back? Why didn't he tell me? "So, how does this affect you? Us?"  
"She wants to take me to the ones who created us... The dark casters that started everything." _No! No, they can't! Who knows what they'll do to him! My poor Aerious..._  
"When? What for?"  
"Tomorrow. I don't know. She won't tell me."  
"Tomorrow?!" I back away from him in anger "When were you planning on telling me?!"  
He moves closer, bringing us together again.  
"I'm not going. I decided. I didn't need to tell you because it wasn't going to happen! It's not going to happen."  
"Why not?" What would possibly keep in Gatlin? This place _sucks!_  
"Because I can't leave you, Lila. I can't lose you so soon after finding you!" He whispers. He sounds defeated. _My poor man._  
"Promise you won't go?" I beg.  
"I promise." He whispers and holds out his pinky finger. I lock mine into his. "A pinky promise can't be broken, baby!"


	18. Chapter 18

I need _him_. My Aerious. I know he said he wouldn't go but I'm worried. Zera seems to have a hold over him. I dunno. There was this strange tension in the air between them that day in the woods. Why didn't he tell me they'd spoken? Did something happen he didn't want me to know about? Something with... Her? I could see why, being a hybrid, she's extremely beautiful and she strong enough to be with him without being physically hurt_. No, Lila! Stop thinking this! _He loves me. He said so.  
Today's the day he's supposed to be taken to the creators of the hybrids. Pretty ironic calling them creators since they destroyed planet earth! We don't know why they want him still, other than the fact he's the 'perfect incubus hybrid'. I don't care. He's my hybrid. And I love him.  
"Li?" His voice in my head snaps me from my train of thought.  
"Hi, A!" I kelt, before defeatedly adding "I miss you."  
"Meet me by the river. Two minutes!" He orders in his usual cheeky tone he reserves only for me.  
"Yes, sir!" I respond mockingly.  
It's 10am so we've already had breakfast. As long as I'm back by 12:30 they won't even notice I'm gone. I leave my music on in my room anyway, in case they get suspicious.  
I rip quickly down to the river where Aerious is already waiting.  
"Good morning, Miss Lincoln!" He smiles and winks at me, making me blush.  
"Mornin', hybrid!" I reply and give him a quick peck on his left cheek. He furrows his brow, disappointed at the lack of contact between our lips. I giggle. _He's so cute!_  
"So," I continue, "How's the pack?"  
He grabs my waist and pulls me against his body before hissing "Less talk, more kiss!" and kissing me passionately. _Wow!_ I gently pull away. As much as I enjoy kissing him, we need to talk about Zera. I place my forehead against his and my eyes drop to view the multi-tonal brown dust and dirt below our feet.  
"What's wrong, light girl?" I notice the worry on his face as he tips my head up to eye level with his left hand. I sigh.  
"Aerious... I- About Zera... Why didn't you tell me?" I see the shame appear on his face.  
"I know baby! I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to think she meant anything to me! She doesn't! She never will! It's always you! It is now, and it always wi-" he stops mid-sentence. Confused, I study his face for any sign of information on what just happened. Then, I hear it; a rustle in nearby bushes. _Someone's here._  
"Get behind me!" Aerious whispers, I obey. He studies the bush and surrounding area for what feels like an eternity before allowing me from behind his shield of a body. I take his hand, look him in the eye and whisper "I love you." before planting a gentle kiss on his perfectly sculptured lips. He hugs me into his perfect chest and I close my eyes, savouring this moment of closeness with the man I love.  
"I could never let you go, Lila. I love you too." He whispers. I can hear a sense of some deep emotion in his voice. Pain? Sadness? Guilt?  
Suddenly, another sound from the bushes. Aerious thrusts himself in front of me, but he's too late. I feel myself hit the hard mud, my back first, then my head. I open my eyes. Everything is in slow motion. There is a snarling face close to mine, another hybrid. I try to move my hands to push him off me but he has me pinned. I turn my head and see Aerious rise to his feet from where the other hybrid had pushed him over. He seems slightly dazed. He must have hit his head. Despite of this, he rips near to me and the other monster. My mind snaps out of slow motion when I hear a dog-like whimper as Aerious digs his claws deep into my attacker's back and throws him away from us.  
"Stay away from my girlfriend!" He spits, almost growling at the other hybrid. _Wait. Girlfriend? Wow. He's officially my boyfriend now? That is so... Hot!_  
"You're one fucked up son of a bitch, Jaques!" He continues_. Jaques? From that night I spent with the pack. I'm so confused!__  
_"Says the boy who's dating a light caster." A familiar female voice comes from the trees. Zera. Aerious immediately turns his attention to the immaculately dressed woman who steps out from the greenery. My fists clench. _Keep your paws off my man!_  
"What are you doing here, Zera? I'm not coming with you!" My gorgeous boyfriend states, again almost growling like an animal. Zera throws back her head and laughs.  
"Oh, but you are, darlin'! You don't have a choice." A disgusting smile appears on her face. "Jaques!"  
I feel him rip behind me. I quickly twist my red hair and sense him locking bolt upright behind me. Got him! Zera rolls her eyes.  
"Seriously, Aer? A siren? Could you stoop any lower?" She emits that disgusting cackle again. "Kayus, be a dear and help your brother!" _What?_  
Before I understand what's happening, Kayus rips in front of me and tackles me to the ground, disconnect my fingers from my hair, thus, freeing Jaques, who also grabs my body. They lift me into a standing position and Jaques pushes a sharp claw against my throat. I look to Aerious. He's still looking at Zera.  
"Aerious..." I choke out weakly. Zera laughs.  
"Oh, listen to her pleading. How sweet." She steps closer to Aerious and looks into his dark eyes. "Now, you come with me. Or she dies." I watch my strong, protective man drop his head. He seems physically pained by the situation.  
"Don't... Go..." I manage to pant out under the pressure of Jaques' claw. Zera stalks towards me, she bends down to my level and growls "You light casters are all scum. You should really learn to hold your tongue, you know." she turns to Aerious and gives him a vile grin before turning her attention back to me and hissing "Or I'll make sure these boys get all the pleasure they want from you before we kill you..."  
"NO! Get your hands off her!" Aerious screams before ripping to where I am held. Kayus and Jaques laugh. Kayus looks him in the eye.  
"Seriously, dude? You come any closer and we'll kill her. We have her in such a..." I feel him plant a kiss on my check "satisfying position!"  
I notice Aerious grow tense, his fists clenching at his sides, but he knows Kayus is right. He sighs in defeat.  
"Fine. I'll go." He whispers.  
"Good!" Zera exclaims and takes his arm in her hand. "Jaques, Kayus. Follow." She orders. They grab one of my arms each and drag me up the river bank and over the field. I finally look up from my kicking feet to see a white van. I haven't seen a car in almost three years!  
"Some casters are so useful," Zera begins as she leads Aerious to the open back doors of the van where I am being held by Jaques and Kayus. "This van is only powered because we are using a light caster to harvest the raw materials we need from the earth." She nods at Kayus, who pushes me into the back of the van. Aerious joins me with a crash seconds later, after Zera tosses him in too. She turns her attention to me. "A siren though. How utterly useless! They'll probably just kill you!" She slams the doors, leaving us in a sheet of black darkness.  
"No!" Aerious screams, hitting the van's cage-like inner structure with his fists. "You said she wouldn't get hurt if I came with you! No! You can't- What has she done?!"  
I gently place my hand on his strong biceps.  
"A, my boyfriend, my love, is a hybrid." I whisper, as he drops his forehead to touch mine. We close our eyes. "And I am a light caster."  
"Yeah? And that's great but it's not gunna get us out of this mess!" He whispers. I can feel his body growing tense.  
"My point is if I can fall in love with the man who is supposed to be my natural enemy, can I not do anything?" As I whisper the last few words, he relaxes. _That's it, baby. They won't hurt you. Or us._  
The van begins to move and we're thrown to the back of the van. My arm aches from the impact. Aerious must sense this because he plants a small kiss on the aching area before whispering, "I love you, Li." gently in my ear.  
"I love you too, Aerious."  
We close our eyes and snuggle together, trying to keep our minds on each other and not the imminent death that most likely awaits us. _Or at least me._


	19. Chapter 19

How can he love me? I'm broken scum. A light caster. A fat, ugly light caster. Yes, I'm just under 100lb. I am classed as skinny. But I'm like 5ft so I am completely out of proportion. I can't lose weight though. I feed on fucking _dreams_! They don't contain any calories! I was built into this structure as I grew. _'The perfect succubus body'_ as my parents would say. That's apparently the form that my genes program my body to take. _What crap!_ To be a perfect succubus, you should be so attractive that your prey cannot resist. Me? I'm average. No pretty face. No gorgeous curves. No perfect succubus. Just pathetic old Lila.  
Even my name reflects my need to be perfect. I was named after Uncle Macon's true love. She was a keeper, and also Uncle Ethan's mother. She was apparently one of the most beautiful mortals my family has known.  
_Wait._ Maybe the reason I'm not this _'perfect succubus'_ that I'm expected to be is because I'm light. I have no reason to be attractive, as I'm not going to be luring prey. And I don't need persuasively hot siren looks if I barely use my powers.  
That's it. If I act dark, maybe I'll be more beautiful!  
What's so great about being light anyway? _Dark casters have more fun!_

"Lila! We have to get out! I don't know where they're taking us but they're gunna hurt you! Lila! Li! Please, light girl!" His voice snaps me from my trance like thought pattern.  
"What?" My voice sounds dazed, like the mortals when they just wake up. I lift my heavy eyes from the blackness of the van floor to the bright shine of Aer's dark eyes. The blue is still there. Faint. But there, breaking through his deep black pools.  
"Oh, Lila!" He pulls me into a strong embrace. "The van turned, you hit your head, then you just kept looking down, I- I didn't know what to do!" He explains in a panicked rush.  
"I think I'm okay," I whisper and nuzzle into his chest.  
"Baby," he holds me at arm's length and looks into my eyes. "We need-" he stops.  
"We need to what?"  
Aerious shakes his head, composing his thoughts, then continues as if nothing happened. "We need to escape, baby. I don't know where we're going, who will be there, or what they'll do to us."  
"Fine." I say in a tone that sounds far blunter than I intended. "Who's driving?"  
"Urrrr... I dunno. It won't be Zera, she likes to be treated like royalty - chauffeured. Kayus or Jaques, I guess Jaques is the oldest so maybe him?" Thanks, baby. I twist the red locks of hair that lie on my chest and make my connection. I feel the van jolt - Jaques is definitely driving.  
"Lila, what are you doing?" Aerious seems worried. _Jeez, relax, A._  
"Getting us out of here!"  
I make the command for Jaques to turn the steering wheel to a harsh left. The movement thrusts me into the hard shell of the van, and Aerious soon follows, landing hard on top of me. Next I feel a speeding change in gravity - the van is flipping. _Bingo! _I could get used to causing catastrophes. The metal crunches around us as the shell of the van collapses in on itself. _Shit._ I hear Aerious shout my name as a sharp pain shoots from my forehead over my body. Then, everything descends into black.


	20. Chapter 20 (Chapter 19 from A's POV)

I try to grab Lila's wrist but she slips from my grasp and her head collides with the metal wall with great impact. I quickly grab her back next to me.  
"Lila? Lila? You okay? I'm sorry, I tried to ca-"  
"I'm fine." She cuts me off. She speaks quite monotone, which worries me, but she flashes me her perfect white smile which puts my mind at ease. I trust her enough to let an expression numb my insecurities.  
How did I achieve such a gorgeous, intelligent, talented, sexy, funny, kind and awe inspiring young women? Especially after what I did to her. I would give anything to remove that pain from her memories, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that nobody touches her in that way again.  
It's unfair how beautiful she is. Being a light caster, she doesn't need it, unlike us; she doesn't need to attract prey. But she has it, that perfection. Pure beauty, with a large, but modest hint of sexiness. She would drive any mortal insane for her, unable to resist the epic amount of charm she emits. I can barely resist her, myself! The only thing that forces me to keep my dirty paws from her perfect body is that I cannot scare her away. Moving too quickly may remind her of the disgusting torment that I put her through. I would wait for an eternity for her to ask me to make love to her.  
I risk a glance at my beautiful, light princess - what am I saying?! _Princess_?! She's most definitely the queen!  
_Wait._  
Something's wrong.  
Her eyes are shadowed and unmoving, watching the dark nothingness at the back of the van.  
_Crap! Is this from when she hit her head?!__  
_I begin to shout at her. Just random things to do with the position we're in. Maybe the shock will wake her. I continue to shout, occasionally shaking her shoulders or pausing to tell her I love her whilst blinking back the tears.  
"What?" Her weak, dazed voice cuts the silence and I've never been gladder to have it great my ears. _Thank god!_  
"Oh, Lila!" I sigh with relief "The van turned, you hit your head, then you just kept looking down, I- I didn't know what to do!" I explain so quickly that it's difficult not to trip over my own words. Her eyes are locked with mine. Her expression changes to unreadable for just a second. _What was that? Can she see something I can't?__  
_"I think I'm okay," her faint, weak whispering voice tells me. I take my poor, disorientated girl into my arms for a moment, before speaking again, looking her in the eye.  
"Baby, we need-" my shock cuts off my sentence. Her eyes, they're _yellow_! Not just tinted like before, proper, dark caster yellow. Although the dark muffles my visions, I'm pretty sure of what I see.  
"We need to what?" Her voice severs me from my distraction. I quickly blink and glance back at her eyes, which have suddenly returned to their brilliant green_. Strange._ I shake my head, willing myself to forget the strange moment and continue.  
"We need to escape, baby. I don't know where we're going, who will be there, or what they'll do to us."  
"Fine." Her voice is harsh. Have I done something wrong? "Who's driving?" Ummm. Weird question. I take my best guess.  
"Urrrr... I dunno. It won't be Zera, she likes to be treated like royalty - chauffeured. Kayus or Jaques. I guess Jaques is the oldest so maybe him?" What is she thinking? Then I notice her hand weave within her hair. _No._ Suddenly, the van jolts. _No_. She's gunna try and throw the truck off the road!  
"Lila, what are you doing?" _Please, baby, don't!_  
I don't hear her response, as I feel the car take a sharp left turn that catapults me onto Lila, who has been thrown to the side of the van. I quickly assess her body, scanning for signs of injury. _Nothing. Good. _Then, I feel it. We're spinning!  
The van impacts with the ground with a crash and our enclosure caves in around us. _No, no, no. I can't let her get hurt!__  
_"Lila!" I scream as I noticed some detached metal moving to impact on her forehead.  
It hits.  
Lila collapses from her knees. Lifeless.  
_No!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Lila! Lila! Open your eyes, baby! Please! Don't leave me! Please! Lila? Come on, light girl!" He's crying. Why is he crying? He's so strong. Why is he shouting at me? Have I done something wrong now? "Please, baby. I can't lose you now!" I feel his face pressed to my chest, his tears dampening the material of my shirt. He sobs gently.  
"A-Aer-A-" I try to speak, but everything comes out muddled. I feel him lift his head. My eyes flutter open.  
"Lila?" He whispers in disbelief.  
"B-baby, I di-didn't m-mean to hurt u-us!" I stutter. He pounces onto my body and embraces me.  
"Oh, Lila! Thank god you're alive!" He takes a deep breath and places his forehead against mine. "Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I'd lost you!"  
I pull back and look into the tear-stained eyes of my lover. How could I just risk his life like that? My poor man.  
"I'm sorry..." I whisper, my voice now returned.  
"Why, Lila? Why did you do that? There must have been another way." He looks kind of disappointed. I feel like a scolded child.  
"I wanted to feel the thrill of bring dark for once." I admit.  
"No." His blunt answer shocks me "No, no, no! You are NOT going dark on me now!" He seems truly ashamed to have heard my reason.  
"A dark siren with green eyes? If you say so, Aer!" Zera's voice appears through the smoke of the burning van wreckage. Then, we see her - completely unharmed, not a scratch on her body.  
"You know, Zera? You disgust me!" Aerious spits, clutching me to his body protectively.  
"That's not what you were saying last month! It was more like _'Oh Zera, you're so gorgeous! Let me kiss you again!'_ back then!" She quotes, in a mocking tone. Hearing her say that makes me wanna tear her up so bad.  
"Zera, shut up." Aerious threatens.  
"Why should I? You know you want me more. I give you what you want." She steps closer as Aerious stands to confront her, guarding me. They're just inches away from each other. "I give you what you need." Aerious steps back, but she grabs his arm. _That's it!_  
I rip to be between them and yell "Get your disgusting hands off my boyfriend, you bitch!"  
"What did you just do?!" she stares at me in shock. "No. No, no. Caster scum can't rip! That's an incubus thing!" She sounds panicked, confused.  
"I can. Now, I would appreciate it if you just left us alone!" I hiss, staring deep into her black eyes.  
She steps back, still looking at me in shock.  
"WHAT ARE YOU?!" She screams at me as she continues to back away.  
"She's my girlfriend!" Aerious growls. I sense his body stiffen behind me. I reach back and touch his arm to soothe him, he visibly relaxes immediately.  
"You two are fucked up!" She continues to back away, shocked.  
"Hypocrite." Aerious growls.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!" Zera yells as she runs off down the abandoned road.  
We're only a mile out of town, so getting home should be easy. Before we leave the van wreckage we notice Kayus and Jaques' bodies. They're dead. _What have I done?_ I didn't mean to kill anyone. I stare at the bodies of the dead hybrids. I can't move. I've _killed_ someone.  
"Baby," I feel Aerious place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You did them a favor. If they were to reach our intended destination, they would've met a worse fate. The dark casters hate hybrids who aren't as competent as me and Zera."  
I turn and sob into his chest. Why? How could _I_ do _this_? He lifts my limp body and begins to follow the road to Gatlin with me in his arms. Suddenly, he rips us to the river where we meet and places me on the river bank.  
"Baby," I whisper, feeling drained "I need to go home." It's 4 o'clock. They'll be wondering where I am.  
"Okay," he kisses my forehead before lifting me to my feet.  
We rip to my street and I begin to walk toward my home.  
"Wait!" Aerious grabs my arm. A perfect smile appears on his face. "Run away with me!"  
"Are you crazy?! How am I-" I stop. Am I needed here? They don't respect me. I'm constantly patronized. Plus, life on the run with my gorgeous boyfriend does sound fun. "Okay! I'll be right out!"  
I rip into my room and realize it's been left untouched. I turn off the music and can hear my family joking and laughing downstairs _- they didn't even notice I was gone._ I write a quick note explaining that I am leaving and that I have an incubus to look after me (I didn't mention he was a _'darkie'_, they might not approve). I leave the note on my pillow, change from my dirty clothes and grab my phone and Aer's old, torn shirt, before ripping back outside.  
"You sure you wanna do this, light girl?" Aerious hugs me close.  
"Anything to be with you, hybrid."


	22. Chapter 22

She said _yes_! Oh wow! Running away with her is just... Well, I guess it's not running away. Because to run away you need to leave or escape something, but the only something in my life is her. _Lila._  
I am so happy that she agreed to do this. I can't see how she could ever trust hybrid scum like me after what I did to her, but it means so much that she does. I could never lose her now. After seeing her lay still, almost lifeless in the mess of dirt and metal- I just couldn't do that again, especially if next time she doesn't come around. But she did. That's the important thing. She's alive and she just made me the happiest guy in the world.  
I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her, whilst spinning us around. She squeals happily and it's the most adorable sound I've ever heard. It makes me laugh - she's so cute. I allow her feet to touch the ground again, before kissing her playfully. She giggles.  
"What was that for?" Her amused, yet bewildered face is unbelievable cute.  
"I love you, Lila Lincoln." I whisper, holding her to my body.  
"I love you, Aeri-" she stops "Baby, why don't I know your surname?"  
_Oh crap_. Seriously, light girl? Do you need to know? It's not like it's important compared to the fact you agreed to run away with me! I sigh quietly. _Fine._  
"I don't have one." I confess "Like I said, we were created. And I don't know who my genetic parents are - they were just lab test equipment to our creators."  
"Oh," she seems upset "That's really sad. You deserve a surname!"  
"Ummm... What? Why? What's the point?" Why in the world would I need one? I got on fine being just 'Aerious'.  
"Because it gives you an extra sense of identity, and a family. Maybe you could use the first name of one of the boys in the pack?" _Sweetheart, I'm a killing machine, do I need identity and a family?_  
"Urrrr... I wasn't that close to any of them..." Seriously, why do I need two names? Well, I guess when I tell Lila that I love her it feels more intimate using her full name.  
"So, you've never known anyone who made you feel you had a family? A place to belong?" She seems confused.  
"If the pack were my family, I wouldn't have left them so easily." It's true. They were never truly there for me, they just knew I was the alpha male and not to mess with me.  
"No one before the pack?"  
"I don't remember much before then. But I guess there is one name I could use; one time I've felt I had someone..." I confess. Talking openly about your feelings isn't a very macho, _alpha male_ thing to do, so I'm not great at it.  
"Great!" She chirps up immediately. "What is it?"  
"How does _Aerious Lincoln_ sound?" _Was that too forward? Can I just steal her surname like that?_ She looks shocked. _Crap_. I shouldn't have said that! I should've-  
"I love it." She whispers, as tears brim in her eyes.  
"No, no, no, no, no! Don't cry! Please?" What's wrong? Was it something I said? _Did?_ Is she regretting running away?  
"I'm so scared, A. I can't believe how close I came to killing us both. There was probably numerous other ways. Why did I do it?" She sobs into my chest.  
"Shhh. Shh. It's okay, light girl!" I soothe her "I won't let you go any darker than you are right now!"  
She peers up at me through long, blinking lashes. I can see the yellow tint to her usually perfect green eyes. If she's going dark, she _is_ going dark. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it. But she can't be. She's far too kind, caring, generous (even sharing her name with me) to just turn. Plus, there's no reason. Her 16th moon was over two years ago. She will **NOT** go dark. I won't let her. I hate being dark; since she asked me my name, I realized that. I wouldn't want her to go through the same thing.  
"Baby, it's gunna be okay. You're with me. I'll protect you." I whisper, holding her to my chest. She giggles through her tears. _Why was that funny?_  
"You protect me?! I kicked your ass, remember?" She laughs as the tears disappear.  
"Oh yeah? Well, I can do this!" I dig my fingers into her abdomen and tickle her, encouraging her perfect laughter to spill from her lips.  
"A! St-stop! No! Aahhahahhaa. Aer-Aerious! Be go-ood!" Her giggle-filled, broken speech causes my own laughter to merge with hers_. Could I ever be happier than I am right now?_ I stop tickling her and pull her to me for a quick kiss. She smiles her show stopping smile up at me. _Wow_, she is so beautiful. She looks so perfect in her scuffed converses, ripped black skinnyz and tight fitting band shirt. It's unbelievable how she can wear something so plain and simple and still look like a goddess.  
"So, 'alpha male' - yes, I was listening to your thoughts earlier - how can you be an alpha male if you no longer have a pack?" She teases. _Hmmmm. Reading my thoughts? Do I want her going through my head like that? _There's some pretty dark things in there.  
"We'll start our own pack!" I lift her up so her face is level with mine and she wraps her legs around my waist. From this angle I get the best view of her eyes. And they are absolutely breath taking!  
"How do you suggest we do that, Mr Lincoln?" She laughs as I spin us around. _Oh, that perfect sound_.  
"Well, first you should stop snooping in my head, Miss Lincoln." I kiss her cheek and she giggles.  
"I'm sorry, baby. You were thinking _really_ loud!" She retorts in a mocking tone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, miss _'Oh god, I'm so bored_', isn't that how we started kelting in the first place." I smack her perfect bum and she giggles again. _Why is she so giggly today?_  
"Okay, I shall try to ignore your loud thinking." She winks, unwraps her legs, drops to the floor clumsily and jogs off into the trees before shouting back "By the way, it's my birthday next week."  
I rip into her path and take her in my arms. _Wait. Shit. A birthday?_ Hybrids don't do birthdays. What am I supposed to _do_ for her?  
"Oh really, Miss Lincoln? Then, you should definitely stay out of my head if you don't want to ruin the surprise." I tease, not knowing myself what the surprise will be.  
"You were already a big enough surprise for my whole year, Mr Lincoln!" She smiles when saying my new name.  
"What kind of surprise was I, Miss Lincoln?" I tease, also smiling when mentioning her name. She grabs the material on my shirt to bring me down to her height and gives me a perfect kiss, before whispering  
_"The best."_


	23. Chapter 23

It's been over 24 hours since I've left and I've only just had one of my 'family' calls me. They didn't even notice. I knew I was just an object to them. Yeah, I miss them terribly, especially my dad, I mean, how could I not? They are the only people who I've spent the last 3 years with. But they just don't make me feel like family anymore. I don't belong there. I belong where I am right now - with Aerious. We'll start our own pack! Maybe find other people who object to the dark rulers of our post-apocalyptic world. And maybe we can help to restore the natural balance needed here between light and dark.  
I ignore all of their calls. I can look after myself now. Plus, I have the strongest, fastest, sexiest hybrid to protect me.  
I watch Aerious slip through the woods in front of me. We're still looking for a place to settle, far enough from enemy packs, but close enough to allow us to feed. Well, him. I don't know how I'll survive. Hybrids don't dream and there are no mortals left. Uncle Macon did say memories work just as well as dreams; you just have to concentrate more to catch them as the brain is more active when awake. I'm sure I can manage that.  
Aerious rips behind me and loops his arms around my waist.  
"I've found it!" He whispers, before kissing my cheek. I quickly spin to face him.  
"Seriously?!" The excitement is evident in my voice_. He's found a place for us to start our pack!__  
_"Yep! And I think you'll love it!" He holds out his left arm, the one covered in the black Celtic markings - a constant reminder that, no matter what I do, he'll always be dark. "Come on!" He whispers. I take his hand and he rips us to our new home.  
It's beautiful. What is it with this boy and gorgeous natural places?! _Wow._ It's deep into a lush green forest, quite different from the Gatlin that I know. There is a small outcrop of rock on the bank to the right of us - a perfect place to just sit and think. To our left, there is a tiny stream of water; the trickling sound puts my mind at ease, like a hypnotic melodic. Everything is so peaceful here. I feel the strong protection of A's arms wrap around my body, pulling my back into his chest.  
"Ready to start a pack now, Li?" I can feel his smile as he whispers the words. He's so proud of himself!  
"Wow! Yes, Aer! Yes! This is spectacular!" I excitedly splutter out. Before turning to face him and adding "_YOU_ are spectacular!"  
His hand rises from my waist and strokes my fringe from my face as we look into each other's eyes. He kisses me gently. _Mmmmm. How can I resist such a perfect guy?!_ I deepen our kiss and tug at his soft, deep brown hair before pulling gently on the hem of his shirt. He understands my hint and temporarily breaks our kiss to remove his shirt_. Good boy! _Our kiss becomes even more passionate as our lips re-join. He deserves to be thanked for finding somewhere so perfect for us. I break the kiss and step back from him.  
"You okay, baby?" He seems concerned. Silly man!  
I cross my arms over my waist to catch the bottom of my shirt, and then remove it over my head. His mouth drops open.  
"Shit, Li." I step forward to be near him once again. "Seriously, you don't want to do that! I'm easily provo-" I place my left index finger over his lips.  
"Shhhh. Live dark with me now." I place a gentle kiss on his lips. Suddenly, he pulls me against his body and kisses me like I am all that keeps him alive. _Wow._ He removes his lips from mine for the shortest time, just to quickly whisper the words "I love you, Li."  
His hands explore my body, playing with my bra straps, fisting my hair, tracing my bare back. It makes me moan with pleasure which stimulates his smirk to grow under my lips. He knows - and loves - how much he makes me want him!  
His playful hands suddenly race down to the top of my jeans. He fumbles with the button until he manages to undo it then turns his attention to the zipper, slowly-  
_Wait!__  
__No!__  
__No, stop!__  
__Stop!__  
_I try to shout out. He's gunna hurt me again.  
_No! Stop! Please! Help!__  
_I push him away from me, stumble backwards and collapse to the floor. He's coming closer_. No. Stay back._ I whimper in fear.  
"Lila?" The cloud of confusion and fear begins to thin as I hear his panicked voice beg my name. "Baby? Are you okay? Did I do something? I'm so sorry, Li! Please just let me comfort you with a hug?"  
My uncontrollable whimpering ceases and my locked-shut eyes flutter open. I see him looking at me with tears brimming in his pleading eyes. I jump to wrap my arms around his still bare chest.  
"Oh, Aerious! I had a flashback. I thought you were gunna hurt me again. I was so scared!" I confess, sobbing into his neck. He holds me gently in his protective arms and lowers us so we are resting against the bottom of the rocky outcrop.  
"Shhh... Shh shhh. It's okay, baby. I will never touch you like that again without you begging me to first. I will NEVER _EVER_ harm you in any way _ever _again. I love you! I was wrong to assume you were okay with me handling you in that way. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, _SO_ sorry!"  
I sob into his chest for what feels like forever, waiting for my tears to run dry, as Aerious hushes and comforts me. Can this be the same man who tortured me not weeks ago? He gently strokes my hair.  
"I love your hair. I could just play with it all day. Swiping it away from your beautiful face to reveal those stunning green eyes; running the tips through my fingers while admiring your beauty; fisting it gently as we kiss in a frenzy of love and passion. The colour is so perfect to your pale complexion, the length so perfect to compliment your body as it glides over your chest, the cut so perfect to frame that beautiful face." My sobs lessen as he says these magical, poetic things that you would never expect to flow from the mouth of a dark monster.  
"Baby," I whisper weakly, raising my head to look into his eyes "tell me more please? I love it when you talk about how you view me - the good and the bad!" He smiles.  
"Of course, although there is nothing about you I view in a negative way so I can't give you the bad." He kisses the top of my head.  
"I shouldn't be so in love with you, to be honest. We're so different. But every time I see you, I just know! You're her. You're the one! When I tickle you, and you laugh, it's the most spectacular sound. That's the only reason I tickle you, to hear a beautiful giggle of my creation spill from your perfectly formed lips. I know it's selfish, but the sound makes me so happy!" Wow. He really thinks all this? "Lila, I've never felt this close to anyone before. My nature wouldn't let me get this close. I'm programmed to be a killing machine. The only feelings I'm supposed to experience are hungry and horny, and satisfied after the two other emotions are taken care of." Hearing him talk about himself like that makes me want to be the one comforting him! You're not a monster, A. "But you changed that. You made me feel! You make me feel so damn happy, excited, loved, cared for, lucky, safe, wanted and sometimes unbelievably angry and scared. When you risk your safety it gets me so angry that anything could even attempt to harm my perfect angel in anyway. Why would anything want to inflict pain on something so pure and beautiful? And the thought that something might scares me more than anything. I can't lose you Lila! I couldn't cope."  
I am mute, shocked into silence. He's so deep. I need him to know he's not a monster. I adjust my body so I am sat on his lap and can look into his perfectly sculptured face.  
"Aerious, I want you to make love to me. Not now, I wish I was ready, but I'm not. But I need to feel that closeness with you. I need you to hold me and cleanse us of everything bad that happen with your pack, to you and me." I notice him glance at the Celtic tattoos on his left arm. I can tell from his face that it wasn't voluntary. An image of a teenage Aerious being held down and inked fills my mind. _My poor man._  
"Lila, you don't have to. Being with you is all I ever need. I don't want you doing anything you're uncomfortable wi-" I cut him off.  
"A, I need you to do this with me one day. I need you to show me that I can be loved." I gently trail my fingers over his tattoo, which causes him temporarily tense up. _Something definitely happened there._ He presses his lips to my forehead and closes his eyes.  
How can this possibly be the Aerious that harmed and abused me?

****For my own Aerious. I hope you realize how much you mean to me now, baby… And why I tickle you so much. ;)****


	24. Chapter 24

I'm hungry_. Really_ hungry. We've been in our new home seven days now and I haven't fed for nine. I'm drained. I can barely stand. Aerious has been out hunting about four times. He wants me to go with him, but I can't. I can't watch his wolf-like attack play out on a caster or mortal. He's worried. _Really_ worried. I've tried feeding on memories but it won't work. I tried on Aerious - _nothing_. And I tried with some passing casters - _still nothing_. Macon always said some of us just can't. If I'm one of those, I'm going to starve.  
"Lila, you need to feed." Aerious holds me like a fragile antique in his arms. "I won't let you fade away from me., especially when there's such a simple way to stop your hunger."  
I know what he's implying. _Blood._ But if I do that, I become a monster. That's what I've always been told. Plus, I'd be feeding off a once-living creature. That's just wrong.  
"Please, Li." His pleading eyes hold my gaze.  
"No, Aer. You know I can't."  
"You have to! I'm not fucking losing you over you being to freaking stubborn to even try to survive!" He seems pissed. He takes my face in my hands and looks me in the eye. "Listen. If you don't feed now, you _will_ die. And all the things we worked and risked everything for will be gone. No starting our own pack. No saving your family and the rest of the good guys._ Nothing_."  
I stare blankly ahead. There are so many things I want to say and do but my body won't let me. He takes a deep breath as in preparing himself for what he is about to say.  
"I want to marry you, Lila! I want to live like a normal couple. I want to have kids with you. I can't lose you before we achieve those things!" _What?! Kids? Marriage?_ We've known each other less than a month! But... I mean... How can I deny that those things are what I crave too?  
"Please just do this one thing for me?" He begs, closing his eyes as the tears roll down his cheeks.  
I nod and weakly say "Okay," I can't believe I'm going to do this. I don't want to. He is the only reason I can. To give him the happy ending he deserves. He quickly embraces me in a strong hug.  
"Thank you." He sobs with relief into my shirt. After a few minutes, he pulls himself together. "You don't have to worry about hurting anyone. I was out hunting and noticed a small group of mortals camped in a grocery store. There were two dark casters who knew they were there and were coming to murder them. It would be cruel to let them die in such a harsh way, so I-"  
"You killed innocent mortals?!" I feel sick_. No! No! Please say my Aerious wouldn't do that!_ "How could you possibly-"  
"No, of course I didn't. I couldn't. I ambushed the casters and killed them to protect the mortals. So, they were not killed just for us to feed."  
I guess that makes me feel better. He lifts me in his arms and carries me to where the mangled bodies lie in the dirt 100m or so away. I turn my head into his chest and whimper.  
"Shhhh, baby. Just think about our pack." He tries to reassure me before placing me on the ground next to the bodies. I chant a mantra in my mind.  
_For Aerious. For Aerious. For Aerious...__  
_I lean down and screw my eyes shut as I attempt to bring my mouth close to the caster's neck. My muscles resist me. I wrench my mouth open and whimper again. I repeat the words over and over in my head.  
_For Aerious. For Aerious. For Aerious...__  
_Finally, I manage to sink my teeth into the dead caster's still warm body.  
The blood tastes good. _Refreshing._ I hate myself for even the thought, but blood is more satisfying than dreams. I continue to feed for a few minutes as Aerious rubs my back and whispers to me gently.  
"Good girl. You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you. Keep going. It's okay. I'm here." He repeats in a soothing tone. I pull away after feeling fully fed. I feel like a monster - a monster with severely satisfied hunger - but a monster never the less. I can feel the blood on my face.  
"I'd like to go clean up now." I whisper, monotone, while staring at the ground. I am so ashamed. I don't want him to be seeing me like this.  
"Okay, baby. I've got you." He wraps his arms around my body and rips us down to the pond that settles at the bottom of our stream. I kneel on the edge of the pond and cup the water in my hands. That's when I see it. My reflection. I drop the water back into the pond and raise a shaking hand to touch my lips. I glance down at my fingers_. Blood. So much blood_. I return my attention to my reflection. I look like a savage murderer. Blood is smeared all around my mouth. My hair is matted in numerous places where the blood has dried and glued locks together. And possibly worst of all, I see a yellow tint to my shining green eyes. I try to convince myself it's just the lighting, or the colour of the water, but I know that's not true. I stumble to my feet and step back.  
"No!" I scream, tears staining my cheeks once again. I turn to run but end up bring immediately embraced by Aerious. Hugged tightly to his chest, I hear him whisper to me gently.  
"I know, baby. I know. It's okay. I won't let you go dark. You know I can't do that." I raise my face, wet with tears and blood. It is only now that I notice his face mimicking mine - blood stained. I touch his cheek, still shaking. _We're monsters together_. I close my eyes, rest my forehead on his chest and silently sob. Aerious strokes my hair for a while - he knows that calms me- before lifting my chin so that he can look at me.  
"Baby, why don't we clean each other?" He suggests. I nod. Aerious takes my hand and walks me back to the pond before assisting me to sit on the dusty earth.  
"It's okay, Li. I'm so proud of you. Well done. You did really well." He insists as I close my eyes while the first handful of water begins to cleanse my face. My man scoops more water into his strong hand and uses it to remove all evidence of my betrayal from my face and hair.  
"All done." He whispers, taking my hand in his. "Do you want to wash me now?"  
I nod.  
"Okay, good girl. You're fine." He reassures me as I remove my hand from his to cup some water from the pond and lift it to his face. His raises his chin to meet my hands and locks his eyes with mine. The water trickles from my grasp and glides down his face, pulling the blood with it. I repeat this action until Aerious' face is clear. I drop my head. Aerious quickly pulls me into a loving embrace.  
"There you go, princess. All gone. It's over. It's all done. I am so proud of you. Thank you." He lowers his head to try to line his eyes with mine "We can start our pack now, can't we? Now you're healthy again."  
I nod and a small smile tugs at my lips at the thought, before the tears erupt again. I dive into his chest.  
"I'm going dark, Aer! I know I am! I enjoyed it! Do you know how messed up that is?" I spill my panicked thoughts.  
"No, you're not. You did that for us, for our future, our pack. A dark caster could never be so selfless. And of course you enjoyed it. You know the mortals talk about how some of them are_ 'vegetarians'_ - that they don't eat meat like the rest?" I nod. _Where's he going with this?_ "That's like you. These mortals would still enjoy meat but they don't eat is because it's against their morals or something. But, if they were to eat it once, for most of them it would be really satisfying because it's what the human race is supposed to eat."  
I guess that kindaa makes sense. I feel sort of stronger than ever before which fits with the fact that it's what I should've been feeding on my whole life.  
"You're not messed up. You're beautiful." He continues. "Look, Lila. Look at me." I obey "I am the definition of messed up. The things that I've do-" I kiss him to shut him up. _He can't start torturing himself again._  
"I am so proud of you, Lila." he whispers. I turn my attention, once again, to my reflection.  
"Me too," I whisper, because I am proud of myself. However, my eyes are still fixed on the water.  
_The yellow tint twinkles in my eye._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Not gunna lie, this chapter's not the best, but oh well. I drew Lila as a Disney princess! I know, weird but here you go…**

** . **

It's been four days since my first 'proper' feed. I've felt stronger than ever the past few days. I can't believe how good this feels. Now, I'm looking back, I can't see what I made such a big deal about. It was just a little blood from some naughty little boys that ran into the wrong hybrid.  
"Hey, light girl!" Aerious whispers seductively in my ear, after I feel him rip behind me. "I'm hungry."  
"Go hunt then, hybrid!" I throw back to him, playing along. I know what he really wants. _Me._  
"No, no, no! I'm not hungry for food!" He lowers his mouth to my neck and caresses me with his lips, before whispering in a mysterious, sexy tone "I'm starving for your kiss..."  
I rip behind him and hiss "Come on then, 'alpha male'. You'll have to catch me first!" His eyebrows raise at the challenge.  
"Fine by me..." He whispers, leaning down to join his lips with mine, but I quickly rip into the forest. He radiates a loud laugh, before shouting "Tease!"  
I rip to a tree within his vision.  
"That's me, Mr Lincoln!" I say, leaning against the tree in a provocative manner. He rips to be near to me, but he is quickly left alone again. _Silly boy_. I sit on our outcrop of rock and wait to hear his loud footsteps. He's not the best at ambush. He's too clumsy.  
"Clumsy?" He kelts. His tone suggests he's taking this as a challenge.  
"Yup." I fuel his competitiveness. Kelting causes me to lose focus for a second, giving him just enough time to pounce on me and begin pecking my cheeks with kisses. I laugh.  
"Okay, you win!" I hold up my hands in mock surrender. He stops his flow of kisses and looks into my eyes. The electrical pull is there again. Suddenly, I'm on him, kissing him with all my passion and I can feel the heat surging through our lips. It's spectacular. I slip my hands under his shirt and move my hands around his chest_. Mmmmm. He's so hot!_ He slows our kiss suddenly. _What's wrong?_ He pulls back and sighs.  
"Baby, it's been 4 days. You need to feed again..." He says as if I am a small child. "I can sense you're beginning to weaken, and being weak isn't an option out here. It's too dangerous. Just please come hunting with me?"  
I swallow hard_. Hunting? I've only just come to terms with drinking blood, hunting is just... I mean. Do I have to kill someone?!__  
_"Li, please." He begs, placing his hand on my thigh, reassuringly.  
"But Aer, I can't kill someone! I just can't." All the dark confidence I felt just minutes ago seeps from my body. I feel _vulnerable._  
"You don't have to, light girl. Not yet. I can hunt for us both for now. But you do need to learn. What if we get separated out here?" I don't like what he's saying but it's true. And now I have a taste for blood I want more. Similar to my addiction to Aerious.  
"So, what? I'll watch you hunt this time? Then, we'll feed together? I'm still not 100% comfortable with it, so I'll need you there calming me again." I confess. Yes, it feels amazing. Yes, it's pretty easy to do, physically. But I've been brought up to know blood incubi are monsters.  
"Sure, baby. Anything to keep you healthy and in my arms." He whispers, holding me to his chest. "Plus, you know I told you about those mortals we saved?" I nod. Hearing him say that we saved them makes me feel so much better about feeding on those disgusting casters. "Maybe we could get them on our side? We could talk to them after I hunt?"  
_Wow. This is great!_ We may have found someone to join our fight.  
"That sounds great!" He smiles noticing that I'm not disagreeing with him about going hunting like I usually do.  
"Good. I love you." He whispers before ripping us to the edge of the trees and safety of the forest. We both sense it at the same time - _dark casters._  
"Stay here." He orders. I obey. I don't want to get involved.  
I watch him rip behind the casters and pounce on one like a lion. It makes me feel sick. But he told me I have to learn, and if I'm not gunna do it myself, this is the only way. The first caster struggles against A but is fighting a losing battle. Then, I notice. The second caster raises his arms and clouds form above my man's head. I noticed the lighting sparking, threatening to fall, in the dark mess of storm clouds_. No! He's not going to hurt my man!_  
Suddenly, without thinking I rip behind the demon caster. Aerious turns to me just as I jump onto the caster's back and sink my teeth deep into his neck. _Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend! _The caster screams. _Good_. I want him to feel all the pain in the world for what he was going to do to my Aerious. I tear at the caster's neck with pure anger. He collapses to the floor leaving me lay atop his body. His still body. His _dead_ body. I've killed again. But this time, I don't feel bad. That caster scum was gunna hurt the love of my life. He deserved to die. And I got a meal out of him, which is a plus.  
"Lila!" Aerious lifts me into his arms. "Shit, baby. You saved my life."  
I kiss his lips. I know that we will both have blood smeared across our faces but right now that doesn't matter. Nothing matters but the fact the man I love is still alive. Thanks to me.  
I don't care about the blood anymore. I realize that now. I want blood. I enjoy blood. As long as I hurt no one innocent, what's the harm? As long as I only feed from those disgusting dark casters.  
"I liked that." I confess, my head down. _What if he thinks I'm a monster?_  
"Really?" Aerious questions with joyful surprise. He's _happy_ about it?  
"Yeah, the blood gives me the most amazing energy boost and..." I pause before I say the word, it's difficult to admit what I've done "killing that bastard. Well, it saved your life. And that makes me feel more that I'm giving life than taking it away."  
He smiles and gives me a quick hug. "Thank you. I'm so proud of you, Lila. I promise we'll never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it." He leans in closer and whisper "I didn't say it before because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But seeing blood on your face kindaa turns me on!" Then he rips into the forest, leaving me alone in the field.  
"Ha!" I scoff in disbelief. _How did he just say that? _I rip to follow him.  
He wants a proper succubus, I'll show him a proper succubus. Next time we hunt_, I'm in charge!_


	26. Chapter 26

After we've clean ourselves up we decide to head to the superstore Aer discovered. If there are humans there, they must want to rebel against the darkness.  
"Ready to go, baby?" I say before kissing his cheek.  
"Not quite yet," he whispers flirtatiously. I sigh and raise my eyebrows.  
"What do you want?" I already know the answer.  
"You, baby! I still haven't got the image of you saving me outta my head! Seeing you do that to that disgusting dark caster... Mmmmm. That was hot!" He leans in. I swat him on the arm playfully and giggle.  
"Be good!" I hiss.  
"Where's the fun in that?" He teases.  
Suddenly, the electricity is there again, pulling us closer. We kiss, gently at first, before Aerious wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him, kissing me hard_. Mmmmm. My man is good._ As the passion in our kiss increases, so does my grip on my man's shirt. We kiss for a long, perfect moment, the emotion increasing by every second. Suddenly, he stops.  
"Lila!" Aerious shouts, he sounds angry. "That was my only shirt!" I look at my hands to see the scraps of material that originally formed my lover's shirt_. Oh._ I must have ripped it off when he was kissing me in that... _Mmmmm. That way._ I sigh.  
"Lila!" He shouts again, breaking me from my daydream.  
"Shit. Sorry, Aer. It's just... I mean... The way that you kiss me! And know that I'm feeding on blood, I'm even stronger. I don't know my own strength." I'm still panting after our intense kiss. A naughty smile appears on his face. _What? I thought he was angry?__  
_"Tell me again." He orders in a cute, yet seductively way. This man is full of contradictions, he was angry at me a second ago. "Tell me what's making you strong!"  
"What? I'm feeding on blood?" I'm confused. His smile widens and he kisses me again. _Why does he find the fact I'm now a blood succubus so hot?_ I pull away from his lips gently.  
"I thought you were angry that I ripped your 'only shirt'?" I tease.  
"Meh," he shrugs "Just don't blame me if one of those mortals takes one look at my topless body and falls in love."  
"Hey!" I slap his arm, before hissing "You're mine!"  
The worst thing is, what he jokes about the mortals could happen. I mean, I can't see how anyone could turn down a topless god like him. So much of his pale skin on show, his flat abdomen, his strong arms. Even his dark, tattoo-like markings look hot on him. Oh well. He's mine. No one is laying there little, mortal hands on him. My hands clench into fists at the thought. _Mine!_  
"You coming then?" Aerious shouts, interrupting my train of thought. He's stood about five metres away. I drop his second ripped shirt on the rocky outcrop next to the first one I tore off him the day we first said 'I love you'. I rip to be next to him.  
"Okay. Let's go!" I give him a quick kiss on his cheek before we lock hands and walk through the forest like a normal, mortal couple. It's strange having a moment of normality, especially considering all that has happened this week.  
In the past month, I've gone from a good, little light caster protecting a small band of mortals and living by mummy and daddy's rules, to being a runaway, wanted blood succubus spending my days making out with a dark hybrid incubus. _Wow._  
"You okay, greeny?" Aer questions, using the name he used to call me when we first met.  
"Yeah, just thinking how much everything's changed." I respond. A huge smile appears on his face.  
"I definitely wouldn't change it back. Since you walked into my life, light girl, everything fell into place. I never had a reason to live before you." Suddenly, his smile disappears "Was it a good change for you?"  
I stand on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering "Of course!"  
He wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around, making me laugh. After my feet have contact with the ground again I give him a quick kiss, before he rips us to our destination. _So much for normality!_  
"You should probably go in first..." Aer suggests.  
"Why?"  
"Because you have green eyes, miss Lincoln." He says in a mocking tone. I poke my tongue out and enter the superstore.  
"FREEZE!" I hear a male voice shout. I turn my head and notice a tall guy, probably around 25 years old, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He holds a pair of scissors in what _he_ must think is a threatening manner. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Lila Lincoln. I'm a light caster from Gatlin. I was wondering if you could help us?" I explain, holding up my hands to show a lack of weapons. _I'm my own weapon._  
"Who's 'us'?" The man questions. _Shit._ Oh well. They had to meet him at some point.  
"Me and my boyfriend. He's an incubus. He won't hurt you. I promise." I reassure him, I don't want them killing each other before we get anywhere close to our objective. "Aerious?" I call. He walks up behind me.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" _Wow. Jeez. Talk about over cautious. Can't he see my eyes?!_  
"Aren't my eyes proof enough?" I retort, sounding more blunt than I intend.  
"What about him?" The man rudely gestures at my hybrid.  
"Well, if he was still playing with his disgusting pack," Aerious tenses behind me. _Sorry, baby_ "he wouldn't be with a girl like me!"  
"Fine. What do you want?" He hisses.  
"We are looking for mortals and casters who disagree with the dark ruling of the world. We want to create a large group of us, a pack, if you will." I explain. I think the man believe us, because he lowers his scissors.  
"Okay, but you'll have to talk to Olivia. She is the brains around here. Plus, she's a very good judge of character." His eyes narrow at us, before he leads us down one of the isles towards a back room. He kicks open the door with attitude. _Less of the sass, mortal._ Aerious laughs. _Oops_. Guess I was thinking loud again.  
In the faint light of the back room, I can see around ten mortals. They all look terrified at the sight of Aerious. The man leads us to the far end of the room.  
"Olivia. Some caster wants our help." He announces. I notice a blonde haired woman rise to her feet.  
She turns and her bright blue eyes immediately catch me.  
_No.__  
__It can't be.__  
__Liv?_


	27. Chapter 27

Liv was John Breed's long-time girlfriend. She was around the same age as my parents. Apparently, she used to be a keeper (a librarian in the caster tunnels) but something happened with Uncle Macon that changed that. She was like an auntie to me. I haven't seen her for at least a year._ I can't believe it's her!_  
"Liv!" I shout, not even trying to hide my excitement.  
"Lila? Is that you?" _She remembers me!_  
"Yes! I've missed you so much!" I pull her in for a hug.  
"Oh, Lila! I thought I'd never see you again!" She holds me at arm's length, scanning my body, before she notices the gorgeous - still topless - boy behind me. Her smile widens. "Who's this?" She whispers, intrigued.  
"Liv, this is Aerious." She smiles at him before giving me that _'you've-done-well-there_' look. I hug her again.  
"What happened? Why are you here?" I question. Macon always told me she was in his study with John. Thinking of it, I haven't seen John for about as long either.  
"Oh, Lila. It was terrible! Those _things_ came after us!" I can sense my man's shame. We both know by _things_, Liv means the hybrids. "John told me to hide in here while he fought them off. But he never came back!" I notice the tears start to line her eyes. I hug her.  
"It's okay. We're gunna stop this. We won't let dark rule anymore." I whisper.  
"But what are we going to do?" Liv questions, slightly confused. "We're just a few mortals and a light caster."  
"And Aerious." I remind her. He's our secret weapon. Not only is he super strong and spectacular at fighting, but he is also our way to the creators.  
Liv introduces us to the other mortals before we explain our ideas of starting a pack to fight the rulers. As dark descends outside, Aerious and I decide to head back to the forest. We take a few things from the superstore (we manage to find Aer a shirt), before heading out into the darkness.  
When we get back to our home, we lie on our rock and look up at the stars, perfectly filtered by the reaching branches.  
"You know, it was my birthday today." I whisper.  
"Oh shit. Yeah, I'm so sorry, Li! I completely forgot." He sounds really annoyed with himself "What can I do to make it up to you? Anything?"  
"There is one thing I want. You won't like it, but I want you to do this for me." I reply, as we both sit up.  
"If it'll make you happy, I'll try my best to do anything." He whispers, resting his forehead on mine. I open my hand to reveal a needle and some black ink that I took from the store.  
"Mark me." I whisper. "Please?"  
His right hand moves to his arm, stroking the intricate markings. "Lila, I... These weren't my choice, I-"  
"I know." I cut him off. "I can see how negatively you view them. Maybe, if we are both marked, you'll be able to see them as a sign of us, not the pack and the creators. Of your future, not your past."  
"Baby, you know it really hurts." Aerious says, practically begging me to change my mind.  
"I know. But this is what I want." I whisper, handing him the needle and ink. He takes a deep breath and looks down at the tools in his hand.  
"Okay." He gives in. _Good boy._ "But if it hurts just the tiniest bit too much, tell me, and I'll stop?"  
"Okay." I agree.  
"Promise?" He threatens.  
"Yes, A. I promise."  
"Okay, what do you want and where?" He questions, sounding quite professional.  
"Like yours, the markings on my left arm." He closes his eyes and breaths slowly before ordering me to turn. I do.  
"You sure you want to do this?" His dark eyes look into mine, begging me to say 'no'.  
"Yes." I whisper.  
The needle strikes my skin. It hurts but it's not unbearable. I've been through much worse. As Aerious works his way down from my shoulder to my wrist, I notice deep concentration replace the concern that was evident on his face.  
Finally, the sharp contact ceases and the pain numbs slightly. I raise my right arm to caress my man's face.  
"Thank you." I whisper, before holding out my arm. "Now we're the same."  
He kisses my lips tenderly.  
"I love you, Lila Lincoln." He says weekly.  
"I love you - and my new tattoos - too." I smile, and kiss his cheek.  
We lie back down on the rock and Aerious takes me possessively in his arms. I find my new markings beautiful and a sign of my love for Aerious. But there is a voice, something deep in my mind. It whispers to me and mocks me.  
_"Blood, Yellow eyes and Tattoos. You're dark now, Lila Lincoln."_


	28. Chapter 28

My arm still aches from my new markings, but it doesn't stop me thinking how perfect they are. I love them. My mum has always told me Celtic and tribal markings are a dark thing, but mine mean more than darkness. My markings symbolise my love for a man who has saved my life. Love has no place in the darkness. So how, in any way, could these markings mean anything dark? They're beautiful.  
I know exactly what my mum would say_. Darkness, Lila! How could you, Lila? Think of Lena, Lila! Blah, blah, blah._ Everything comes back to my mum's beloved cousin. I know if any of the Lincoln or Duchannes family were to see me now, they wouldn't even attempt to look past the black markings and blood. They'd reject me, like my mother's family did to her when she went dark. Which makes the whole thing more disgusting! She would do to me what her family hurt her so much by doing to her. I know she would. There's no place for you here anymore. She'd say_. Darkness doesn't belong here._ Maybe it was better I got out with A before I turned dark. But _jeez_, she is such a hypocrite! She used to be so damn dark. She obviously still is, the yellow will never go away, her love for my dad just helped her be less of a bitch!  
"Hey, gorgeous" Aerious makes me jump as he wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a peck on the cheek. "What's that frown for?"  
"Oh, nothing." I giggle lightly at his contact. "Doesn't matter now."  
"You sure? Anything that bothers you matters." A concerned tone appears in his voice.  
"It's nothing really, just thinking about my family. They'd hate me right now; the tattoos, the blood," I pause before admitting my final crime in a weak whisper "the yellow tint to my eyes."  
He turns me around to face him and pulls me into his chest. His fingers glide delicately through my hair as he hushes me gently.  
"The tattoos are a sign of our love, you said that yourself! The blood was the only way of keeping you alive, you had no choice. And your eyes. Lila, look at your reflection, they're still green. The slight yellow tone means nothing. In Light, there is Darkness, and in Darkness there is Light."  
A soft smile tugs at my lips.  
"My uncle Macon used to tell me that exact same thing." I say gently_. I swear Aerious is perfection!_  
"Well, great minds think alike, light girl." He whispers, before planting a soft kiss atop my head. He sighs, although every sigh that escapes his mouth is beautifully gentle, it still manages to break our peaceful moment. I slowly pull back from his embrace.  
"What's wrong?" _I don't understand! Why is he upset?_  
"Lila, we need to go back. We need your family." He says, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"No." I hiss. "No, that's not happening."  
"Lila, please!" Suddenly, an exasperated tone has appeared in his voice. "They can help us!"  
"No, they'll hate me. They'll think my body represents what I am. It doesn't." I hiss. They won't understand. I push away and begin to walk into the forest. I need to be alone.  
"Yeah? Well, what are you then? Because even_ I_ don't know sometimes!" His angry yelling makes me stop in my tracks. I pause for a long moment before turning my head and kelting the lie I cannot say aloud.  
"I know I'm not some disgusting, worthless creature of the dark."  
The gorgeous face that looks back at me falls apart. "Lila?" Aerious kelts, looking into my eyes, tears lining his. "Is that what I am?" _Oh, shit. That's not what I meant! _I rip and take him in my arms.  
"No, no, no, of course not." I whisper, trying to fill my voice with as much caring emotion as possible. _How can he even think that?_ "You saved my life!" He steps back from me, breaking our contact.  
"I hurt you. I abused you. I almost killed you. That makes me pretty disgusting and worthless!" He spits, his words dripping with self-loathing.  
"Don't you realize?" I take his face in my hands and look into his eyes, noticing that the blue is becoming more and more prominent each day. "You've changed. You're still changing! You're becoming the most spectacular man any girl could possibly wish for. I love you, Aerious!"  
"Lila, I'm dark. You can see that, you- I mean- you know what I am!" He whispers, his eyes locked to the ground. _No, gorgeous man. You're not like that anymore._  
"Yes, I know what you are; you're a man who's in love." His head rises and his eyes beg weakly at mine_. Yes! Got him! _I smile reassuringly before adding "I've always been told that in darkness there is no room for love, only hatred and a need for power. How can you possibly love me and be dark at the same time? You must be lying about one of tho-"  
"Of course I'm not lying about loving you!" He cuts in, surprising me. He takes me in his arms. "I love you, Lila. I couldn't fake that emotion!"  
"Okay," I give in, my voice barely a whisper.  
"What?" He looks down at me with a confused expression.  
"I'll go," I sigh "I'll go back to my family for their help."  
He immediately takes me in his arms and spins me around.  
"Thank you, baby, so much!" His smile beams. "I'll be with you the whole time."  
"Oh crap!" I exclaim.  
"What's wrong, gorgeous?" The worried expression claiming his features again.  
I kiss his cheek, before smiling and saying "My mum doesn't like me having boyfriends!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**This is a really short chapter but I wanted to express how much the characters mean to each other.**_

Who painted the night sky? Looking up at it in my sleepless state, I can't imagine it could be easy to construct something so beautifully complex. The tree branches try to hide it from my view with their web-like structure, but they don't succeed. The tiny stars still shine through.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aer's voice breaks through my trance-like state.  
"Hmm?" I turn my head to my left to see him stood, smiling beside me.  
"The sky, it's gorgeous! You know, sometimes, I wonder if the stars are like me, trying to break through the darkness and shine as light." He confesses, his eyes fixated on the moon. The blue sparkle in them is highlighted by the moon's light.  
"You'll always be my Aerious, light or dark!" I whisper, before planting a light kiss on his cheek bone. He turns his gorgeous face to me and a gentle smile claims his features.  
"I love you, Lila Lincoln." He whispers before his lips make contact with mine. We close our eyes and feel the growing emotion between us. When our contact breaks, Aerious releases a contented sigh before placing his forehead against mine.  
"I love you, Aerious. Never think otherwise. I need y-" his finger across my lips cuts me off.  
"Shhh. I know, gorgeous. You'll always be in the heart of this heartless beast." He whispers. The blue in his eyes almost overpowers the black as his gaze locks to mine. My smile grows and a tear spills from my eye. Aerious becomes visibly worried again.  
"No, baby. Don't cry! What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Everything is perfect. You are perfect, Aerious." I promise. He smiles and relaxes slightly.  
"Then, why are you crying, gorgeous?" He laughs softly.  
"I'm just so happy. Everything feels so right with you. I just- I- I can't even begin to explain it; how I feel for you." I snuggle my head into his chest and his strong arms surround me. I feel safe. I chuckle to myself at the insane irony of feeling protected in the arms of a murderer. I know that I must be insane, but if it's love that's made me crazy, I never want to be sane again! A gentle moan escapes my lips. This moment contains me in a cocoon of contentment. But my peace is soon broken by the defeated sigh that slips from my lover's mouth. I raise my head to see his face.  
"What's wrong?" I plead.  
"The sun is beginning to rise; we should probably leave now to get to get to your parents before late morning." He looks pained to leave this moment. I repeat his earlier sigh.  
"Okay." I place a gentle kiss on his chest. And we begin our journey.

_**This (below) is how the chapter originally started, however, I found it maybe too confusing when I read it back. It's an extended metaphor, see if you can understand which object symbolises which character. Review please!  
**__  
__Is the moon taught to guide the stars to light? After all, where would the moon get her shining light if not from her mother, the Sun? Then, surely, it is her job to share that gift with others lost in the darkness? However, even the star who has accepted the most of the moon's gift, who shines brightest, may some nights be enclosed back into the darkness. But the moon will not give up on him, helping him shine just as bright the next night. How is it that, even knowing that the Sun gives the moon her light, they refuse to share the sky? What caused them to break apart? And why, even through that, does the Sun continue to provide her daughter with her life-giving light?_


	30. Chapter 30

What am I doing here? What are they going to say? I mean good little Lila going dark? Maybe they won't notice my eyes. I'm not all dark anyway. If I was, I couldn't be in love with- _oh crap. Aerious._ What are my parents gunna think about him? They might hurt him? _Oh god._ This was a mistake, a very big mistake. We have to-  
"Lila!" Aer's voice cuts through my thoughts, pulling me back to reality. "Where is your head right now?" His confused and slightly worried expression fills my vision as I emerge from my daydream. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just a bit worried..." I confess and drop my eyes to the floor. Aerious pulls me into his chest.  
"It's okay; they're your family, gorgeous. They'll always accept you!" _If only you knew..._ He smiles down at me, easing my nerves slightly. It's only now I realize where we are.  
"Oh, Aerious!" I sigh happily. "I didn't even notice we were here!" A satisfied smile creeps across my man's face.  
"Remember what happened here?" His smile grows as my eyes scan the beautiful landscape of the river bank.  
"This is where we first admitted we loved each other." I whisper, a contented grin slowly occupying my features.  
"I love you, Miss Lincoln!" He responds with a playful wink and a cheeky smile.  
"I love you too, Mr Lincoln!"  
"Now, as romantic as this is, there's a reason we're here!" Aerious says firmly. I sigh like a stroppy teenager before agreeing to head '_home'_. Aerious takes me in his strong arms and rips us to my street. Nothing's changed but somehow everything is different. Then it hits me: maybe it's me that's changed. My right hand traces the marks from my birthday present on my skin. Maybe I shouldn't let them see these yet.  
"I'm gunna rip to my room and put a hoodie on first." I say, harsher than I intended. I rip up into my old bedroom. Nothing has been moved, not even the note I left. It's strange. I quickly grab a grey, zip-up hoodie and rip back to Aerious.  
"You alright baby?" He asks, stroking my arm for reassurance. I take a few deep breaths to compose myself before slipping on the hoodie and replying:  
"Yeah, fine." with a weak smile.  
Aerious hugs me again.  
"It's gunna be fine." He whispers and kisses my hair. I take another calming breath before stepping back from him.  
"Due to the house being bound, you'll have to stay out here. I should be in and out as quick as possible, but I'll kelt you if there are any changes. _DON'T_ get yourself in any trouble!" I give him a soft peck on the cheek before ripping to the front door. I take the spare key from under the doormat and unlock the door with a click (I can't rip into a room as it creeps out the mortals too much). I take a final soothing breath before entering my home.  
Everything is silent except faint voices coming from the living room. I feel my legs shaking as I walk my normal hallway to my normal living room. _Why does this feel so wrong?_  
Finally, I reach the room. I step into the open doorway and see my family talking and smiling at each other. Then, they see me. Ana notices me first and the others follow her shocked gaze.  
"L-L-Lila?" She stutters, still in total disbelief.  
"Hi," I say weakly and give a fake smile. My mother stands from the sofa at lightning speed and runs over to me before pulling me into a strong hug. I try not to wince at the pressure on my still healing tattoo.  
"Oh, Lila!" She sobs into my shoulder "Where have you been? Are you hurt?" She holds me at arm's length to examine me. _Please don't notice my eyes. Please don't notice my eyes._  
"I'm fine, mum, honestly." I reassure her. "But I need your help!"  
"Why, darling?" My dad asks calmly before giving me a lovely hug.  
"We're trying to find as many mortals and casters against the dark rulers as possible." I say, slightly too quickly. They all stare at me, shocked, with their jaws on the ground.  
"1. What do you expect to do with this group of light casters and mortals," my mother questions, sounding rather pissed now "And 2. Who the hell is we?!"  
"Is it that incubus you said you were within the note?" Ana cuts in looking too excited about the fact I could have a love interest.  
"We want to fight back." I say with confidence, before adding "And yes, Ana, him." with a smile.  
"No," my mother shouts "No! That's impossible. You can't even try! You're not strong enough! You have nothing to help you defeat them!"  
"I have Aerious!" I scream. _Oh shit_.  
"Who's Aerious?" My father questions, looking concerned. _Shit shit shit._  
"Umm.. Urr.. He's the incubus..." I say almost too quietly.  
"Well, what makes him so special? Your father's an incubus, why is this boy so much better?!" _Jeez, mum, stop being a bitch. Wait. Crap_. This means I have to tell them.  
"Ummm. He's a... Urrrr... A hybrid..."  
"A what?" Ana asks, completely confused. I lower my voice to an almost inaudible level.  
"A darkie." My confession brings havoc to the room. My parents start to yell at me so loudly that their voices just merge into one sound. I decide to completely ignore them and continue my point.  
"The creators of the _"darkies"_ want Aerious, as he is their perfect specimen. We could use this to our advantage, as well as the fact he is faster and stronger than any other hybrid out there!" My parents' yells continue. "He's kept me alive the last few weeks. You don't understand what he's done for me!" The yelling continues and I know they're not listening to me. Fine. I'll make them listen.  
"And I love him!" I shout. The room falls silent. My family all stare at me, their faces looking as if they've been frozen in time. "Now," I continue calmly "I can see you do not want to help us, so I'm leaving now."  
Just as I turn to leave my mother catches my sleeves to stop me. Time seems to slow as I watch the fabric of my hoodie pull down my left arm and reveal my betrayal. My mum releases me immediately.  
"What the hell is that?!" She shouts pointing at my arm. I quickly pull my hoodie back up.  
"My birthday present." I whisper "It's a symbol of our love..."  
"Only dark casters are marked like this, Lila! This boy is turning you dark!" She - so predictively - shouts.  
"I knew you'd react like this." I hiss. "You don't understand!"  
"Don't tell me I don't under-"  
"Goodbye, mother." I cut her off and rip out of the house.  
My legs give way beneath me and I fall, sobbing, to the hard concrete. I sense Aerious rip behind me and take me in his arms.  
"Shh. Shhhh. It's okay, baby. I'm here." His gentle voice calms me instantaneously.  
"I just... I mean... They wouldn't even give you a chance!" I choke out between sobs.  
"I know, baby. It's okay. They just need some time. Let's go home." He says calmly. His left hand gently tilts my head up, causing our eyes to meet. "Is that a good idea?"  
I nod weakly and bury my face in his chest once more, my tears soaking his shirt. I feel his embrace tighten around me before he starts to rip us back to paradise.


End file.
